Pimik II: Vessel Alpha
by Thepikminmaster
Summary: The sequel to a Fanfic on IGN. Pimik is on a new adventure involving Dolphins, Emotions and Time Machines... See the new chapters early, on IGN. "http://boards./pikmin/b6120/185957029/p1/?19"
1. We Must Defend And Rebuild

[u]Chapter 1 – We Must Defend and Rebuild[/u]

"So, you think you have defeated the Blue Army?" asked Pacific, laughing manically, "Well you are wrong. Prepare to taste my father's revenge!"

His suit whirred and clicked in clockwork fashion as Pacific headed in Pimik's direction. He raised his metallic cannon arm to begin to fire. But before he could fire, an arm blocked his firing range and his arm exploded. He stumbled backwards and fell over. The ground rumbled.

The saviour was another suit but much more futuristic, technical and prettier to look at. Inside sat another blue pikmin, but friendlier looking that Pacific. For one thing, he didn't have an eye patch.

"Well, well Pacific. Seems you are still following father in his footsteps," said the new arrival.

"Keep out of this Atlantic. Just because you are my brother doesn't mean I'll spare you!" said Pacific.

"What's going on!?" shouted Pimik, confused.

"Get back to the Cyan City. I'll take care of Pacific," said Atlantic.

Not waiting to see the fight turn out, everyone ran back towards the Cyan City. It seemed quite far away.

"Let's get this over with!" shouted Pacific and made a move to Atlantic. Atlantic dodged and fired something out his left arm. Pacific lost his balance and decided to fire up his jet pack. Lifting into the air unsteadily, Pacific began to fire rapidly at Atlantic who had created a force shield. When Pacific stopped to zoom closer, Atlantic jumped and slammed into Pacific. He fell and his left arm shattered.

"Curse you!" shouted Pacific, "When I fix myself back up, I'll be back to fix you up b****!" Pacific jumped into his jets and lifted off and away.

*

It was tiring for Pimik. The trip back to the Cyan City was hard.

"So where's Kim and Mimi?" asked Pimik to Mipki.

"I left them with Kip and Nim. However, I'm having a second thought about it now…" said Mipki.

"Wow. This place sure is a disaster," said Niyosi.

"Sure is. It's like the apocalypse," said Oil.

"How do we know it isn't?" asked Taffy.

For you see, the Cyan City used to sit inside a hollow mountain named Mount Creepsome. The Testimony Tunnels lead from that city to almost everywhere underground. Now, a great battle had taken place atop the mountain between many pikmin and the blue pikmin. Meanwhile, a great ship named the Ultimate Device was sitting in the city and not long ago was under self-destruct. Kipnim, Kimin, two pikmin, drove the city into the tunnels with an evil bulborb inside. It blew up nearby the edge of the mountain. And caused the side to crack. The mountain fell over under the weight, yet didn't crush the Cyan City. Now Pimik was walking over the rubble of the mountain.

The journey was a while since Mount Creepsome was a tall mountain. However, the group could see some sort of vehicles travelling round, looking for survivors. One came close to them not long after.

"Need a ride?" asked the driver.

"Got enough room for seven?" asked Pimik.

"Yeah. Hop in," said the driver, who was cyan. All seven of them hopped in the back.

"My god! It's a big mess. I'm Gregory by the way! And you wouldn't believe what we've found back at the city!" said the driver.

"What did you find?" asked Pi.

"A tunnel that had been sealed from the Testimony Tunnels! It's amazing! It seems to go on forever!" said Gregory.

"What! That sounds important if it's been sealed," said Pimik.

"I don't like your logic. Can I opt out of this bit!" said Pi.

"It must be ancient if it's been sealed. I'm guessing it's either precious or cursed," said Niyosi.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not going down," said Pi.

"We've sent a team already, but I guess if you survived the battle, then you can go. You must be able to take care of yourselves well to survive that battle, considering your colours," said Gregory.

"I hate being judged on our colours," said Quince.

"I hear you bro," said Oil.

"I'm coming with you Pimik! You're not leaving me behind like last time! And the time before that! And the time before that!" said Mipki.

"But-"

"No buts!" said Mipki. Pimik crossed his arms in a huff. "Oh yeah, real mature," said Mipki in reply.

"I hope Kip and Nim are alright. I don't want to stay with Master Noymayi. That guy's no fun," said Pi.

"I'm with you there," said Taffy.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure that there's nothing dangerous down there. Or mysterious. Or quest-related," said Pimik, reassuringly. However, no one felt that reassured. It was tradition.

*

The Cyan City citizens were rebuilding their city. Green, Cyan, Yellow, White and orange pikmin alike were working. They were putting aside their differences to work. Pimik, Mipki, Oil, Niyosi and Quince were lead to the blown open hole. It was dark and gloomy. Their escort gave them ropes to climb down with. Pimik tied himself to Mipki to make sure he didn't lose her. Niyosi decided not to tie himself to anybody and just go alone. Quince, unluckily, was tied to Oil. And so, they began to descend into the tunnel.

"Here we go!" shouted Niyosi, "does anyone have a light?"

"I think I have a light," said Mipki. She pulled out something built from random pieces of treasure. She turned it on and pointed it below them. Something roared. Loudly.

"That doesn't sound good!" said Quince.

*

"Well, I do believe the City is rebuilding well!" said Pi, observing.

"Yes, well viewed Pi," replied Taffy.

"What are you idiots talking about?" said Master Noymayi, interrupting their conversation.

"Excuse me! You're interrupting our intellectual conversation!...so where do you think is Kip and Nim?" said Pi.

"I don't know…but I think I can guess…" said Taffy.

"…where can you guess?" said Pi after a few minutes.

"I don't know…" replied Taffy.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going," said Master Noymayi, and left to help build the Governor's Centre.

Next Time:

What will Pimik find down their?

Are Kip and Nim alright?

Find out…next time…


	2. The Navaronian's Home

Last Time:  
Pimik has descended into a hole opened from the testimony Tunnels with Mipki, Niyosi, Quince and Oil whilst Kip, Nim, Pi, Taffy, Kim, Mimi and Master Noymayi are up on the surface. What will happen next? Find out now:

Chapter 2: The Navaronian's Home

The roars were getting louder as Pimik and Mipki lowered gently into the lowest level of the grand hole. It was if many creatures were housed in this hidden area. Niyosi, although a soldier, was having second thoughts. Oil and Quince were descending a bit quicker than everyone else.

"Why is this rope going down so fast?" asked Quince.

"Don't look at me," said Oil.

"Just stay-" began Pimik, but was interrupted by a terrifying rip. Quince and Oil looked up at their rope slowly being pulled apart. The thread was unwinding, and they could do nothing. Quince struggled to unlatch himself, but when he did, he fell onto Oil and the rope jolted apart. The rope stuck for a split-second, before plunging the purple and white pikmin down into the darkness below. Niyosi screamed in terror and desperately tried to climb back up his rope. There was thump.

Pimik was speechless.

"Get down there now!" shouted Mipki, worried. Pimik cranked down the rope at a quick speed, leaving Niyosi struggling with his latch. They steamed down through gloomy black and weird voids before hitting the coil at the bottom. They searched for their lost companions corpses with their eyes in the shroud of dark. They could here roars from the level above, but here they heard nothing. Except, a crank every now and again.

A crank?

Mipki was the first to turn around at the sound of the cranks and whistles. She clung to Pimik as he decided to find the source. The darkness scared the soul out of him. He wasn't ready for this. Terror hadn't gripped him like this before. Mipki looked at him when he stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think…I think I'm afraid of the dark," replied Pimik and crouched down. He curled into a ball and shut his eyes. Mipki held onto him, not wanting to leave him behind. Pimik covered his ears with his hands. Then, he felt Mipki's grip loosening. Mipki left Pimik in the ball for a second and hypnotically approached a ball ahead from where he was. She touched it unwillingly, and it squirmed. She ran in fear, but tripped over Pimik who curled up even tighter.

The ball whistled and creaked up. Pimik could see a flicker of light through his eyelids and strained to open them. His limbs collapsed openly in awe of what stood up. The flickering ceased, and two lights shone through the darkness like searching lights. They twirled in search and fell onto Pimik. The thing rose on four legs and opened its casing. Out popped a weapon of some kind. It aimed at Pimik who couldn't move.

"Pathetic…" bellowed a metallic voice.

"Stop," said another voice, smoother and forceful. The weapon did not fire.

"And you want to leave this one why?" asked the metallic voice angrily.

"It is no threat in that state…for heavens sake, it's a green pikmin…" said the smooth voice.

Pimik couldn't move. What was arguing?

"What is your intention pikmin?" asked the smooth voice. Pimik could not voice. He was talking…to a Navaronian.

"…ex…e…"

"See? You have scared him. He is no threat," said the smooth voice.

"Very well," said the metallic voice and the Navaronian walked backwards, shining his light away.

"Wait! Don't go!" cried out Pimik. The Navaronian stopped, and turned around. "Don't leave me in the dark…" said Pimik. The voices both sighed and the Navaronian lit its whole body up in white and yellow light. The entire chasm then lit up into floodlights.

The place was enormous, yet still quite small. He saw Mipki, sitting in the middle of plain sight. She has been crying, but when the lights came on, she ran for Pimik and clamped onto him. And near the side of the arena, were two small bodies lying in a heap. Pimik walked solemnly to them.

They did not stir as Pimik crouched and placed his hand on them.

"He's knocked out. I just don't want to get up. That fall hurt!" said Quince and sat up from lying down. Pimik smiled in relief.

"Oh thank god. You're still alive," said Mipki.

"You arrived from this hole then?" asked the smooth voice, as the Navaronian approached the small group. The four pikmin looked up at the thing.

"Why did you not kill me?" asked Pimik. The Navaronian looked down on him.

"Because you are not a threat. You are simply four pikmin, unlike those other pikmin from earlier," said the Navaronian.

"…What pikmin from earlier?" asked Mipki.

"A group of cyan pikmin. Really aggressive. Shot me on sight so I did what I had to do. It was self-defence," said the Navaronian. It walked away from the group. A set of floodlights suddenly burst and left the arena half-lit. Mipki felt sorry for the exploration team.

"If you have finished, it would like to go back to sleep," said the Navaronian.

"Me too," said the metallic voice.

"Who's that?" asked Pimik.

"That…is my machine side," said the Navaronian.

"I have a name! It's Clairvoyance," said the metallic voice.

"And I…am tired…" said the Navaronian's bug side, and it sidled away back to its nesting spot.

*

"How are you Kip? Nim?" asked Pi, Taffy behind. They had come to street corner where Kip and Nim were hanging with Kim and Mimi.

"I'm fine…it's been fun here with Mimi and…Kim," said Nim.

"Yeah, we hit a few places and got a few things to eat. Pretty fun," said Kim.

"More fun for some of us, eh Nim?" said Kip, winking.

"Shut up!" said Nim, and shoved Kip.

"Well Pimik, Mipki, Niyosi, Taffy and Oil have gone down the hole-thing, so we're up here with you guys! What do you want to do?" explained Taffy.

"Well, I guess we could go look round Evening Street. That should be-" but Kip was cut off in mid-sentence by a large booming voice echoing into the city. It seemed to have come from the Governor's Centre.

Everyone walked to see what the commotion was about. But when they arrived at the centre, they were curious as to why everyone who ran past ran with a device that awfully resembled a gun…

*

"Where's Niyosi?" asked Mipki.

"He must still be trying to get back up. I hope he's alright on his own," said Pimik.

"Could you please be quiet," said the Navaronian, irritated. Pimik glanced at the Navaronian's way, but caught a glimpse of something behind its spot. Another floodlight shattered.

"That's the sign. Evil is coming…" said Clairvoyance.

"Quiet. You're supposed to be the logical one," said the Navaronian.

"I am…and it's is logical to think that every time the floodlights break, something terrible happens soon after…" said Clairvoyance, scaring Oil. But Pimik was interested in the large object sitting in a heap behind the Navaronian.

"What's that?" asked Pimik. The Navaronian turned around.

"That? I've had it for ages…nothing important," said the Navaronian.

"Or so he thinks," said Clairvoyance, loud enough for only the Navaronian to hear.

"But that's…that looks just like…Mipki?" called Pimik. Mipki had noticed the object now and was amazed.

"It's just like…it's almost exactly…the book?" asked Mipki.

"I'm not sure," said Pimik, "but remember…Kipnim's Dome…"

"Yeah! That's-"

"Junk, I know. Now be quiet!" shouted the Navaronian, and rustled in its spot before it stopped whistling altogether.

Next Time:  
What is the mysterious object?  
Is an attack imminent on the Cyan City?  
Find out...next time...


	3. The Next Task

Last Time:

A Navaronian has been found in the sealed area with a mysterious object. And everyone is getting guns in the Cyan City. Why? Let's find out…

Chapter 3: The Next Task

"It is! It is," said Pimik excitedly, jumping on the heap of metal and electrical equipment.

"I don't believe it!" said Mipki. Quince was dragging Oil to follow and the Navaronian had walked over, unable to sleep.

"Look, what is so important it? It's just a heap of rubbish that landed in here…it looked shiny," said the Navaronian.

"But this is the ship!" said Pimik, excitedly.

"So, this is the leader's ship? The one he died in?" asked Mipki.

"This is confusing," said Quince.

"See, do you know The Leader?" asked Mipki.

"Yeah. Everyone does," replied Quince.

"Well, he came back three times. But on the third return, he crashed into a pond and he was killed. No one could save him from the electrified waters he was stuck in. But this is…hold on…did you just say this fell in here? When!" explained Mipki, turning to the Navaronian.

"When the hole appeared. Fell in," said the Navaronian.

"Hurt too," said Clairvoyance.

"But…hold on, something's wrong with the ship. There's…blue stuck to it and…stuff," said Pimik. Mipki looked at it closely, and almost vomited when she realized what it was.

"Mipki? What is it?" asked Quince.

"It's…it's wired to…the Blue Onion," said Mipki, slowly.

*

Master Noymayi was throwing guns to everyone who wanted one. He stood atop the balcony. Everyone who grabbed one ran to aim it at the edges of the city.

"Quick! They're almost here! Get ready!" shouted Master Noymayi.

"What's going on Noymayi?" yelled Nim.

"Blues! They're on their way! They sent a warning message, just to humiliate us," shouted back Master Noymayi.

"What! Well, it can't be that hard. They're just blues," said Kip. But then he heard buzzing in the sky. He looked up to see some small dots in the sky. And they were getting bigger. It took a while for them to realize what was happening, and when they did, they jumped out the way.

Blue pikmin landed on the ground, cracking it and sending tremors that tripped everyone over. However, no pikmin could have survived that drop. The blue pikmin had been upgraded. One half was robot, the other pikmin. And with these new pikmin landed Pacific, with his upgraded and repaired suit.

"Kill them all! Find the onion!" shouted Pacific. Kip and Nim grabbed a gun each and shot at the pikmin. But the pikmin shot two direct hits through their heads. They fell to the ground with Kim and Mimi screaming. The rest of the pikmin attacked and Pi and Taffy grabbed hold of their amulets as they ran in to fight.

Taffy thumped them left and right whilst Pi burnt their brains to a crisp. But the rest of the pikmin were being massacred. More blue pikmin landed as the other pikmin fought and shot. Some ran for cover in the buildings, but most were killed on the spot. Master Noymayi grabbed Kim and Mimi as he ran down and pulled them into a nearby building. They left Kip and Nim behind.

"Hey there! Nice to see you again!" said a voice. Master Noymayi turned around.

"Oh, not you," he said.

"You know, this fighting makes a change from driving. Kind of fun!" said Harry.

*

"Okay, seeing as you know everything, and that you don't seem evil, I have intelligence for you," said the Navaronian. Mipki was still recovering from her trauma. Quince and Pimik looked up wonderingly.

"What do you know that's new?" asked Pimik.

"Before I tell you, you must promise to protect this ship from evil and the forces of Blue," said the Navaronian.

"First, tell us your name," said Quince.

"…Li'l," said the Navaronian quickly and mumbling.

"What?"

"…Little. Little Long Legs," said the Navaronian.

"Oh. Well, Little, we promise," said Pimik, smiling.

"Don't laugh at him! Or else…" said Clairvoyance, protruding the gun.

"Sorry! Sorry," said Pimik.

"Look. Will you let me carry on or not?" asked Little.

"Go on," said Mipki, deciding to listen.

"Okay, now you see, Atlantis stored…"

"Hold on a second. How do you know who Atlantis is?" Clairvoyance pointed his gun at Pimik, annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Now as I was saying, Atlantis stored a special weapon inside this 'thing'. This weapon is able to destroy a large area using electrical and explosive energy. And so, we must not let Pacific get his hands on it," explained Little.

"So what are we supposed to do with it?" asked Quince.

"Leave it, since we can't really destroy it. We have no means to," said Little.

"That can't be too hard. We can just store it here underground," said Pimik.

"First, let's get the Exploration Team out here," said Clairvoyance and his gun extended and shot a large ray of light. At the end was the exploration team, fading in.

"Holy crap! How did you do that! Didn't you say you killed them!" said Quince, amazed.

"I never said that. I just stored them away. Annoying pikmin," said Little.

"What the hell just happened!" said one of the pikmin. Suddenly, everyone heard an explosion from the hole and rubble fell through it.

"Suddenly, I think our job is going to get much harder," said Quince.

"What's going on?" asked Oil, waking up from his unconscious state.

Next Time:

Pacific is after the onion. Will he find it?

How many others will die?

Find out…next time…


	4. The BPFWA

Last Time:

The pikmin have arrived to take the blue onion away, which is with the Navaronian (named Little) and Pimik. And, the exploration team is still alive. Now what?

Chapter 4: The BPFWA (Blue Pikmin's First Wave Attack)

Kip opened his eyes to the sound of explosions and screams. He struggled to sit up, Nim copying. They looked at each other for a bit.

"Didn't we die?" asked Kip.

"I think so," replied Nim, rubbing his mushroom. They both looked up at their mushrooms, upon thinking.

"You don't think," began Kip, "that the Zomblax..."

"Made us immortal?" answered Nim, "possibly." They looked into each other's eyes, and turned to the slaughter.

"Let's not waste this talent then!" said Kip, excitedly, and pulled up his gun to fire plasma at the blue pikmin. They retaliated, killing either, but not long after they jumped up again. The Blue Pikmin were confused and ordered most to destroy them. Meanwhile, Taffy and Pi were holding off a great deal from the rest of the city, so those who ran to the edges could return to help.

In fact, things were working out too well for the city, and Pacific was angry. His men hadn't conquered in the seven minutes he wanted. It looked more like seven hours now. He readied his radio as he hovered down the streets looking for his onion.

"Send in the tripods! Now!" he shouted down the caller. And with that, he shot up into the sky to await his drops. And sure enough, five large dots appeared in the blue. They bulleted down and into the ground, where everyone gasped in their presence. One crashed into a building and through the bottom, where Master Noymayi, Harry, Kim and Mimi could see it.

"Uh oh. I think we should make like a mitt and scatter!" said Harry, running into the kitchen area of the house. The cylinder however, that had crashed through three floors of wood and such, simply hissed at them and lay their, tormenting them.

"Oh yeah. Let's just wait for them to approach, and then I'll scare the crap out them!" said Master Noymayi, angrily.

*

Pimik organized the exploration team; Explorer Captain and 1 through 5. They each had small pistols; DIADs (Direct Ice Attack Device), and were reeady to attack anything that attacked them. Little, had spared them, yet kept them out of the way. He hadn't really wanted anyone to know he had the Blue Onion. Mipki filled Oil in as Quince was ordered to check if he could find Niyosi. They hadn't seen him in quite a while.

The main reason being, Niyosi had landed on the floor above. It was dimly lit, so he could only make out a foot in front of him. He had drawn his sword out, but little prepared him for the horrors of the creatures and monsters. Some spewed fire, others spewed water. They looked horribly disfigured. He ran for cover in a small crack, but had fallen through a small hole into an odd area, home to paintings on the walls. Presently, he was studying them with interest.

The pictures seemed to depict an egg shape landing on the ground, and a pikmin leading more pikmin. The pikmin carried objects into the egg, and then the egg going into the air. Next, a triangle landed, and two pikmin commanded two smaller armies. They carried objects into the triangle and overcame great foes. Then the triangle left. And now the egg returned and triangle returned. Both shapes were broken, but a pikmin was born soon after. That pikmin had 26 small dots, whilst two other pikmin had the broken shapes.. And then, a small equation was written below: dots + triangle = crossed out egg + crossed out pikmin.

The story was confusing. What did it mean? But an explosion jostled Niyosi from his thoughts. He drew his sword and stepped outside. And then he saw the blue pikmin, heading down the hole. They were going to get Pimik. So Niyosi ran out, ready to face the enemy. His sword was lighting up, and a bolt of lightning struck the pikmin. They turned on their attacker and began to fire. It seemed they were firing electrically based weapons, so it didn't affect Niyosi.

Meanwhile, below him, Pimik was telling them to defend the ship from any attackers. Oil got ready to fight and Quince made sure he was safe, whilst Pimik and Mipki held each other close as they stood under Little. Clairvoyance opened his gun out, hearing the rumbles of the oncoming Blue Pikmin. As they jump down, he began to fire, with the Exploration Team. The Blue Pikmin fired back, but there was a considerably small amount of them.

Where were the rest? Clairvoyance unleashed a round onto the squad, taking some down with the incredibly powerful plasma bolts.

"Yeah! Takes that b******!" he shouted.

"Watch your language," said Little, annoyed. Pimik fired using a spare DIAD Explorer 3 had. Mipki copied with another spare. They held the pikmin back for a while before a large cylinder landed with the group.

*

"Well it's decided then! Three groups sir! I wouldn't be surprised if Niyosi expanded into his own small group, and joined with another later," said the small pikmin at the computer.

"Well name them, archive them and assign a group to each. Make sure they complete the prophecy; keep them going," said the master, sitting in his chair, looking over the main computers information displayed. He clicked his monocle into place and ruffled his suit. Then he got up out his seat and left into the corridor. After a while, he went into a room where a lot of storage cabinets where kept. He opened one and pulled out a small black box.

Next Time:

Mystery people revealed?

Will the picture story make sense?

Cylinders are familiar?

Find out…next time…


	5. Cylindrical Trouble

Last Time:

Pacific has sent in cylinders to help fight in the city. Also, Niyosi has found an odd story depicting pikmin in different situations with different shapes. And now Pimik is fighting some Blue Pikmin for the first time…with a cylinder!

Chapter 5: Cylindrical Trouble

The cylinder hissed and the top creaked. Something banged on the lid to pop it up and push it over like a bin. A long leg protruded and bent down to stand out of the cylinder on the ground in front. Two more similar legs extended in the same way. The three legs pushed down to pull out an oval-sphere shaped body, with three eyes on its front. It lifted up out the cylinder, and out the bottom popped a gun like Clairvoyance's. Another gun popped out the top, whilst an antenna extended out the back and the eyes lit up the dim arena. Two arms, hidden on the body, unlocked and opened and closed its claws, hungrily. The tripod thing took a step forward. It's eyes glared over at Little, the exploration team, Pimik and his friends.

"FIRE!" shouted Explorer Captain and his men began to fire upon the tripod. It instantly turned its attention to them. Little joined in firing, but the tripod's guns fired heat-ray lasers that disintegrated Explorer 1 where he stood. Pimik was amazed yet disgusted. He carried on firing with Mipki. Explorer 3, unable to see what was happening, went into a panic. Explorer 4 began to try and calm him down whilst shooting.

Meanwhile, Niyosi was taking out the Blue Pikmin one by one, reducing the number of pikmin arriving. The cylinder had scared him, but it wasn't going to get him. So Niyosi kept up his sword antics. But soon, there were no more Blue Pikmin to fight. Where had they gone?

*

The Blue Pikmin were evacuating? It had confused Kip and Nim. Why they were running away had caused all pikmin to stop. But Pi and Taffy went to see them.

"Where are they going?" asked Pi.

"It's scary…it's like they're scared of something…" said Nim.

"Or they don't need to fight any more," suggested Taffy.

"Or their brains got frazzled and they have switched sides to do bad living conditions…" began Kip, but stopped after seeing the looks he was getting from his friends.

"Where's Kim and Mimi?" asked Nim.

"There they are!" said Pi, pointing to Kim, Mimi, Master Noymayi and Harry running from the building they were in. Taffy waved to them, but when the building behind them crumpled as a large tripod stood up in the middle of it, he concentrated his mind upon that instead.

It switched its eyes on and flittered around the area. Three more rose up around the city and looked around their surroundings. One began using its rays and the others followed suit. Master Noymayi pulled the rest of them around the corner, and watched as the tripod trod past them. As soon as it could not see them, they legged it into a flower shop on a corner. Inside Master Noymayi organized them.

"That was something. I've not seen a tripod robot. I do believe it would be futile to attack it with the weapons we have now. We should look for an alternative offensive device," he said.

"Where are we going to find something like that?" asked Kip, whilst Nim was hugging Kim. Suddenly, Harry heard his radio ringing. He put it on.

"'Lo?" he called.

"We need assistance down here! We've found a weird object that may help us defeat the blues but there's this thing down here that's-" said Explorer Captain, but the call ended with a zap. It was silent.

"Well, how about that…it seems that down that new hole they've found something that may help us beat the blues…well," said Harry, knowing what would come next.

"Okay, Harry, take Kip, Pi and Taffy down the hole to retrieve that weapon. Nim, you take Kim and Mimi to a safe spot," ordered Master Noymayi, his yellow army training kicking in.

"Where are you going?" asked Kip.

"Well…I'm going to make sure that Tripod doesn't find you on your way down," said Master Noymayi, pulling out his walking stick.

"Okay, we're going north," said Nim, and ran with Kim and Mimi down the street.

"I hope they'll be okay. Now let's go! I'll make sure that the Tripod won't find us," said Master Noymayi, pushing the group down the street in the direction they thought the hole was.

*

"That was a really clever idea," said Quince, crouching down on the wall side. Oil and explorers 3 and 4 were crouching with him.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Oil.

"I doubt it. The Tripod seems smarter than that," said Quince. Explorers 2 and 5 were sitting next to Mipki.

"So, do you think it will work?" asked Explorer 2. Mipki didn't answer. It seemed that the plan was too long winded. It seemed too easy that the Tripod couldn't see much in total darkness. It was sure to find them sooner or later, and before Pimik.

"What was the plan again?" asked Explorer 5.

"Not right now," said Mipki. And suddenly, a beam of light swept over the three of them.

"Crap! Now what do we-"

"Run!" shouted Mipki. The two explorers followed, narrowly missing fires from the Tripod. The floodlights had all been turned off, sending the entire area into darkness. The beams of light from the eyes of Tripod swept the arena, unable to cope. It tried to follow Mipki and the two explorers, but they kept swerving. Soon, it had lost sight of all of them but the green one.

The Tripod chased, still trying to shoot at it, but then it jumped. It hovered up and over it. The Tripod began to turn, tripped over something and fell over. The rock it stumbled over rose and a tube poked itself out. The Tripod tried to stand up, but two plasma attacks from the rock burst its guns and a third broke its left eye. It squealed and pushed itself up, only to run for it.

"What's wrong with you?! You're supposed to be fearless!" shouted Clairvoyance. The Tripod didn't listen and Little could see it scramble into the blue pikmin squad and crawl out the hoe. Was it really scared? How could a machine be scared?

"Did…was that thing scared?" asked Pimik.

"Yeah," said Little, studying the facts.

"So that means-"

"It's a living thing," said Little, "just like me." Mipki appeared with the two explorers.

"Did the plan work?" she asked.

"Yeah. Good thing you found me, or you might have been killed," said Pimik, "can you turn on the floodlights again Little, so we can get rid of the rest of the blues?"

"Coming on now!" announced Clairvoyance for Little

Next Time:

The plan?

The weapon?

Find out…next time…


	6. Blue 1 Cyan 0

Last Time:

The Tripod has been chased off and Pimik is defending against bleus again. And now Kip, Harry, Noymayi, Pi and Taffy are off to find Pimik with Nim hiding with Kim and Mimi. So what now?

Chapter 6: Blue 1 – Cyan 0

With thunderous jolts in the ground, Harry led his friends into range of the rubble of the newly created hole. Hisses and growls emitted from it as well as zaps and shots. Harry got everyone some equipment to begin their descent. But before they started, a Tripod scrambled out and stood uneasily on the brim of the hole. The group looked at it with terror.

It turned back at the hole and saw the small images of the group. It might not have defeated the group in the hole, but it wouldn't go back to its master with nothing. It would kill at least one resistant group.

"Go! I'll hold it off!" shouted Master Noymayi.

"Don't be silly! Taffy and Pi can get it!" said Kip.

"I said I'll hold it off! I'm the least needed of this group, so I can be lost!" shouted Noymayi.

"Look, I can't die. I'll get it," said Kip.

"We don't know if you can resist its heat ray. And what if you get lost?" asked Noymayi forcefully.

"Well…what about Harry?" asked Pi. Harry whimpered.

"Just go!" shouted Noymayi, and extended his walking stick into a pole.

Harry jumped down the hole with his rope attached, and Kip soon followed. Pi and Taffy waved as they too jumped in. The Tripod watched Noymayi circle around it. It shot out an arm to grab Noymayi, but he dodged it and whacked it with his pole.

The Tripod shot his beam, but somehow Master Noymayi deflected it with his pole. The Tripod was bewildered and stepped back in amazement.

"Yeah. That's not the only surprise," said Noymayi, jumping onto the Tripod's nearest leg and running up it. With a punch, it knocked the Tripod off balance. It steadied itself and made a grab for Noymayi but missed and hit itself. Noymayi whacked the heat ray on top off and let the circuits inside buzz with lost connectivity. The Tripod squealed and Noymayi raised his stick to stab into the plating.

The Tripod lifted up, but collapsed. It was too tired. Noymayi prised off the plating on top and pulled out the inside wires, but stepped back when he uncovered enough to see a horrible sight.

A bulborian was wired into the machinery. It was powering the Tripod and moving it. It was the brain of the weapon. Noymayi stepped off. He couldn't kill it. He stepped back, and fell into the dirt. And, because he wasn't checking his back, another Tripod picked him up. The new Tripod grasped tightly and when it looked down to its fallen brethren, it kicked it into the hole. It fell and screamed as it did.

The Tripod looked at Noymayi who was trying to free himself using his pole, but to no avail. The Tripod opened two panels like a mouth to reveal the bulborian's face.

"Pikmin! This is the future! The power of the blue pikmin shall the sweep the world and bring a new age to our planet! An age of sky!" said the bulborian.

"I'd say it looks as bleak and ugly as your face," said Noymayi back.

"Why insult me when you're already on the brink of death?" said the bulborian.

"Yeah, well, so's your face," said Noymayi.

"Quiet! And be devoured!" said the bulborian, and with one swift motion, Noymayi disappeared from existence, leaving a burn on the surface, but at least some type of impression. The panels closed with the bulborian chewing, and the Tripod stepped away from the hole back into the city.

*

Pimik was amazed by the Tripod, which had crushed the rest of the blue platoon. How did it happen? Why did it fall? Mipki looked at it, but could not get inside it.

"What do you think it is? Or was?" asked Little.

"Evil," replied Clairvoyance. And then another small figure descended on a rope. His sword glinted in the floodlights' light.

"Niyosi!" exclaimed Pimik and gave him a man-hug.

"What's been going on?" asked Niyosi.

"Where were you! We had to fight a whole platoon by ourselves!" said Mipki.

"I was on the floor above, killing the blue pikmin arriving," said Niyosi. Mipki smiled and gave Niyosi a hug, happy he was still alive.

"Right! Let's move the blue onion to a safe place," said Pimik. Oil obeyed and began to try and pull the onion with Explorers 1 and 5. Quince reluctantly helped. Mipki and Pimik greeted Niyosi happily as Little watched them.

Things were moving slowly, when something crashed into the Tripod that had fallen in. It was on fire and being weighted down by something. It crashed into the wall, and then righted itself, shaking small figures off it. It stood to attention before Little. It was Pacific, once again.

"The onion!" he exclaimed and immediately flew towards it, being pursued by a chimney of fire. Niyosi pulled his sword out and shot a lightning bolt, but it made no affect. Pacific shot at Explorers 1 and 5, killing them. Oil and Quince ducked into cover and the figures that had fallen off Pacific came closer to Pimik.

"Taffy! Pi! Kip! Harry?" said Mipki, happily, but worried. She pulled them out of the way of Pacific and a fair distance behind Little.

"He came into the hole whilst we were descending. We decided to attack when we had the chance," said Harry.

"What does he want?" asked Kip.

Pacific picked up the Blue onion and was carrying it out as fast as his suit could, until Clairvoyance shot at him. The plasma bolt hit one of the jets on Pacific's feet, and Pacific hit the wall.

"Pacific! Put it down!" shouted Little.

"Don't make me battle. Those two have given me enough trouble!" said Pacific, angrily pointing at Taffy and Pi.

"Put the onion down now!" shouted Clairvoyance, firing a few warning shots. One hit the dome that protected Pacific, but it didn't seem to matter. Pimik fired his gun and Mipki copied, but Pacific was only getting annoyed. He pulled out his right arm cannon and fired two large bolts of energy at the pikmin. Little jumped in front of them to protect them, but received the massive attack, flinging him across the arena into the opposite wall. Pacific laughed, fired his jets, hit the ceiling a few times before he ascended out the arena, onion in hand.

Pacific turned his radio on. The pikmin and Tripods below slowed.

"All units rise. We're done with this place for now. Now head back to base," he said. As soon as the message ended, all the blue pikmin left; fired their jets and lifted off. The tripods returned to their cylinders and rocketed into the air to follow the airborne army. And the siege had ended. Just like that.

Pimik ran to help little, with Mipki nearby. Quince made sure everyone was okay with Oil.

"Little," cried out Pimik. Little, tried to speak, but Clairvoyance began yelling gibberish.

"He got Clairvoyance," said Little.

"D-d-d-d-d-doors of !" said Clairvoyance in varied tones.

"Will he be okay?" asked Mipki.

"I'm going to have to turn him off," said Little, unhappily.

"What does that mean?" asked Pimik.

"It means Clairvoyance will be shut down until I can repair his AI. His memory will be lost," said Little.

"But…what about…what" said Mipki, unable to find her words.

"If I leave him like this, he's going to harm me and himself. If I turn him off, I have a chance. I can always repair him. But he will have forgotten everything," said Little, "he would basically be dead."

"But…will you…" began Mipki.,

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," said Little.

"Hold-hold-hold-hold on," said Clairvoaycne, almost understandable.

"Clairvoyance?" called Pimik.

"Ca-ca-ca-catastrophe…is theeeeeeeeeee ki-key. Past-present-future-past to thunk back, two a com-poo-tur-tur-tur-tur-tur-tur-tur-tur," said Clairvoyance, ending on the repeating syllable. And with that, Clairvoyance random gibberish came to a close. Little sighed in sorrow. Mipki shed a tear, but Pimik went through what Clairvoyance had said.

"Hey? What happened to Master Noymayi?" asked Oil. And when no answer came, Mipki burst into tears.

Next Time:

To the past is the key.

Think back in his history.

Do you know the answer?

Do you remember 'Catastrophe'?


	7. Organizing

Last Time:

Pacific has the blue onion? What should they do? And what did Clairvoyance mean about…

Chapter 7: Organizing

"So…what exactly are you saying Pimik?" asked Mipki.

"Don't you remember?" asked Pimik annoyed.

"Of course I remember. It's just I don't think that's what Clairvoyance meant," replied Mipki.

"It fits! The blue onion is attached to the Leader's ship. The saviour's legendary ship! The Vessel Alpha!" said Pimik.

"I know but…"

"The Dome of Catastrophe! It was made of the remains of that ship! The ship with those ripped remains! What if those ships were connected?! What if that was like the Vessel Beta?! It might hold the key to stopping Pacific and getting rid of the blue onion!" said Pimik, excited.

"I don't think that's what Clairvoyance meant. And besides, how would he know about that? The Green Pikmin have hidden away for many years, ever since 'the separation'," said Mipki.

"What's 'The Separation'?" asked Taffy, who had been listening in.

"'The Separation' was when the Leader came back for a third time, but was killed on collision. The pikmin groups blamed his death on each other. The green pikmin were mostly blamed for some unknown reason so they retreated up onto Fearful Peak: The top of Mount Creepsome. The other pikmin fought; wars broke out. And so the pikmin separated into communities and spread around the world. Hence, the name 'The Separation'," explained Pimik.

"Oh," said Taffy.

"So what you're saying is that we have to go all the way back to the Abandoned Fortress, scrabble around the remains of our dome for something that may link with the blue onion," said Mipki, bluntly.

"Well sure, it sounds bad when you say it like that," said Pimik. Mipki sighed.

"Even though this is a bad idea, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I know for a fact, you never change your mind," said Mipki, reluctantly.

"I have changed my mind before! I'll have you know, I don't like blue pikmin anymore," replied Pimik.

"Oh, no kidding," said Mipki.

"Little!" called Pimik. Little was sitting in his nest, resting.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Will you be okay on your own?" asked Pimik.

"I'll be as fine as I usually am," said Little, reassuringly.

"Good. Now!" said Pimik, in a tone that meant he organizing his men. And such a tone brought everyone to their feet and stood in a line.

"Onto the next part of our exciting life, are we Pimik?" asked Pi.

"I am going to find the Dome of Catastrophe, something that none of you know about, except Oil and Kip," said Pimik.

"That was the place where all the food was, wasn't it?" asked Oil.

"Anyway, it will be a long journey back to the Abandoned Fortress, and only a few of us needs to go," said Pimik, beginning to walk down the line, "so that means most of you will stay behind. Now there are…okay sorry." Pimik stopped in front of Explorer 3. "It's been bugging me for a while. Why have you got a bucket on your head?"

"It protects my eyeballs!" exclaimed Explorer 3, from inside his helmet.

"Be careful. You don't want to see him when he's angry," said Explorer 4, "he gets pretty violent when he's angry."

"Red goo! Rain rain snowy snowy!" said Explorer 3, cryptically.

"Well…I think you'd better stay behind then with your colleague," said Pimik.

"My name's Danny," said Explorer 4, " and his name's…come to think of it, what is your name?"

"Explorer 3 isn't it? That's what everyone said I changed it to," replied Explorer 3.

"No, it wasn't changed to Explorer 3. We just call you that," said Danny.

"Well I forgot my old name ages ago!" said Explorer 3, annoyed.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, let's get back up to the surface. And when we do, Mipki and I will set off," said Pimik.

"Can't we come?" asked Harry, disappointed.

"I don't need many of you to come. Look…okay Taffy and Pi should stay behind to look after the Cyan City. Niyosi, you too," said Pimik.

"Of course, Pimik," replied Niyosi, saluting.

"Danny and 3, you will stay behind too," said Pimik.

Who's 3?" asked Explorer 3.

"You, you idiot!" said Danny.

"Now…Harry, Oil and Quince, you have your choice," said Pimik.

"I'm staying! I'm fed up of all this crap!" said Quince.

"You need help. I will provide it," said Oil.

"It's exciting! I'm in!" said Harry.

"At last. We have that settled. Mipki, Harry and Oil will find the Dome of Catastrophe when we get out of here," said Pimik.

"And how do we do that?" asked Quince, pessimistically.

And with that comment, Pimik became speechless.

*

"Keep watch on that group. Don't let them out of your sight," said the master, "did you release the box?"

"It has been sent, fully equipped. Although we had some trouble with our machines. Nothing major," said the pikmin at the computer.

"Make sure it doesn't become too great an issue," said the master. A small pikmin burst into the room, out of breath. His body was shaking.

"We found him! He survived!" the pikmin said, struggling. The master was surprised and angry, however he didn't show it.

"Well bring him in then," said the master. His foist clenched and unclenched.

"Everything alright Master?" asked the computer pikmin.

"Yes. Yes everything's…alright," said the master, nervously. The messenger pikmin left as quickly as he had arrived. The one had survived through the years. Well done to him.

Next Time:

The Dome of Catastrophe will hold…what exactly?

And who is the master?

Find out…next time…maybe…


	8. BurrowNit

Last Time:

Are our friends getting out Little's Arena?

Let's find out!

Chapter 8: Burrow-Nit

Little sighed.

"Come with me," he said, and pulled his body to the back of the arena. Everyone followed him to a large stone. Little pushed the stone away from the wall to reveal a small hole. The hole led into a very dark tunnel.

"This leads into the rest of the Testimony Tunnels", said Little. Pimik peered into it.

"Any creatures down there?" asked Pimik.

"I keep it on guard," said Little. Mipki hopped into it with the Pi and Taffy following.

"Let's go!" said Pi, and began to run into the darkness.

"Hey! Pi! Get back here! You're the last red pikmin for god sakes! You can't just run into Death's hands alright?!" said Mipki, but Pi couldn't hear her. Taffy ran after Pi.

"I'm coming to get you!" he shouted, but Oil ran after him.

"Let's just go," said Pimik, and briskly walked into the tunnel.

"Farewell," said Little, as the group hopped into the tunnel, and he rolled the stone back into place. Niyosi pulled out his sword and produced a light using his electrical energy.

"Thanks Niyosi," said Mipki.

The group trekked into the tunnel, deeper and deeper into the darkness. Mipki stayed close to Pimik and Niyosi. Harry, Kip, 3, Dan and Quince walked behind them, and Pi, Taffy and Oil were lost in the shadows ahead.

"Be careful everyone," said Pimik, "who knows what's up ahead."

Niyosi's sword-light brought Pi and Taffy in to view, soon after Pimik spoke. The two were standing together in the middle of the track, staring in front of them.

"What's up gu-holy crap," said Niyosi as he approached. Pimik decided that whatever was further on wasn't good and stopped. Mipki held onto his arm and the rest of the group stopped too. Niyosi crept forward to see what spooked Pi and Taffy.

"Oil?" asked Taffy. A Trilobitin was holding Oil in its grasp in front of their faces. Oil was struggling, but being impaled really took the energy out of you.

"Run," he whispered, unable to speak whilst his juice was being drained, "RUN!!" His shout brought everyone to attention and they made like a tree. Pi and Taffy had to be pushed back into reality by Quince and the group ran for their lives down the tunnel. The Trilobitin gulped down the last bits of Oil, and turned around to get the group. Quince took the lead as Taffy began to fall behind. The rest of the group split up in speeds.

Niyosi began to fall behind Pimik and Mipki, whilst the explorers seemed to overtake them.

"I hope there's an end tot his tunnel soon! That thing is sure to…where'd it go?" asked Pimik. Everyone stopped. The Trilobitin had gone. Given up? Or…

"YAHAHHOHOHoho," yelled Kip as the Trilobitin snatched him onto his limb.

"Kip! No!" shouted Mipki.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! Go!" shouted Kip as the Trilobitin began to drink Kip's infinite juice. The group ran like hell for the last of the tunnel, and it son became a slope leading to a trapdoor. Too scared to think why there was a trapdoor there, they sprung out the door into a dark room.

Pimik pulled the last of everyone in, before he ducked his head into the tunnel again.

"Kip!" he called, hoping he might of got away. But with no answer, he closed the trapdoor.

"Where are we?" asked Mipki. Niyosi walked across the room to a door, and pushed it open. They were in the new Governing Centre. The Lobby was bustling with pikmin redesigning the new government. It was glamorous but noisy. Pimik gazed around for a second before he left the room and ran out the building into the street.

"Where's Mimi and Kim?" asked Mipki.

"They're with Nim somewhere," answered Harry. Mipki hurried in the opposite direction to Pimik and everyone else split up to the different routes. Pi, Taffy and Niyosi followed Pimik whilst Dan, 3, Quince and Harry followed Mipki.

*

Mipki ran down the street shouting Kim and Mimi's names. Harry helped with shouting and 3 shouted similar words: Little Pik. Dan and Quince lagged behind.

"Kim! Mimi!" she shouted, hoping they would run out to greet her. Which they did. Nim poked his head round the doorway to see Mipki. Motioning to Kim and Mimi, the two kids ran for their mum.

"Mom!" shouted Kim jumping into her arms.

"Aw," said 3.

"Kim. Mimi. Thank god you're safe. Sorry for doubting you Nim," said Mipki, confusing Nim as well as making him feel a bit sad.

"Mom! That was scary! You should have seen those things!" said Kim.

"They were killing people and the pikmin….it was weird," said Mimi.

"Okay kids. Now I have to tell you something…I'm going to be gone a while," said Mipki.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"I have business to complete with Pimik," answered Mipki.

"You always do!" said Kim. Mimi was gaping in disappointment.

"Look, don't worry. It won't take that long. Just be careful whilst I'm away," said Mipki.

"Mom! Please don't go," said Mimi.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she said, and hugged both her kids. When Mipki let go, Kim retreated to Nim, and Mimi just stood up. Mipki waved goodbye, to leave with Harry. The two explorers waved back and approached Nim and the two kids.

"Whoa re you two?" asked Nim, "and why do you have a bucket on your head?"

"I'm Dana and he's 3. Don't ask anymore," said Dan whilst 3 tried to poke a piece of wood into his helmet.

"I've got something up my nose!" he said.

Next Time:

Pimik, Mipki and Harry leave. What will happen?

Find out…next time…


	9. Blanketing The Situation

Last Time:

Oil? No! And where's Kip? Let's find out! Right now! Here! Oh and Pimik is going somewhere…dunno why.

Chapter 9: Blanketing The Situation

"Yeah, could you let go?" asked Kip.

"Hah! No. You're going straight up. Let's see what our council has to say about you," said the Trilobitin, muffled by the pikmin on his face.

"What council?" asked Kip.

"You Pikmin think you're the only dominant species. The ecosystem has developed with your enhancements too you know!" said the Trilobitin.

"So you trilobitin's now have cities do you?" asked Kip, mockingly.

"Don't mock us. And no, we don't. We have to share with…" The Trilobitin shivered, "…the Huffhogs. Huffhogs! Why not just throw us with the Scar-Panics! It's prejudice, that's what it is. The Bulborians think they can just step all over us…" muttered the Trilobitin.

"So who's in this council then?" asked Kip.

"The Five Leaders, and their judge," announced the Trilobitin.

"…leaders of…" led on Kip.

"Well, the Bulborian Empire," began the Trilobitin, "we have the United Huffhog Nations, the Long Legs Society and the Shearwig Alliance. And lastly, the Dweevilian Imperium. Thankfully, the Grand Bredd is the judge of all, since he looks after the Bredd Communities. He's a good guy," said the Trilobitin disappearing into his thoughts.

"What about the Snavian Ensembles?" asked Kip.

"They are under the Dweeevilian Imperium along with a lot of other species including the Pillians and the Amphis," said the Trilobitin.

"Wow. You are a lot of organized beasts," said Kip.

"Yes we-hey! Don't call us beasts…we're civilised predatorial creatures," said the Trilobitin. Kip raised an eyebrow and looked in the Trilobitin's eyes. "Yeah okay. We're beasts."

*

The townspeople were recovering from losses, once again. Wherever Pimik went, destruction followed. Just like that Medical guy. Asked all the questions.

Pimik sighed as he trudged down the street, looking for some type of transport. He found the garages where the trucks were kept to rescue those from the mountain debris. Unfortunately, only one was left from the destruction of the Tripods. He jumped in and grabbed some keys.

"Hey! What do you think you're playing at!" shouted a familiar voice. Pimik turned around to see the speaker.

"Dear Leader! Is that…you?" asked Pimik, amazed.

"Oh! You survived too. Good on you Pimik," said the voice and the speaker drew closer from the back of the garage.

"Joseph! Well done!" said Pimik, "but what's with…you've got a spike sticking out of you?"

"Yeah. Damn debris. Hurts like hell in the morning!" said Joseph.

"Well, it was nice to see you Joseph. But now I must be off," said Pimik, turning the ignition on. It failed.

"Another adventure?" asked Joseph.

"I have an idea of how to destroy the blues," said Pimik, trying the ignition again.

"Sounds cool," said Joseph and jumped into the passenger seat, "mind if I come with?" Joseph leant over, turned the key, and the truck started up with no trouble at all. Pimik smiled, silently chuckling. "Shall I drive?" asked Joseph.

"Go ahead," said Pimik and took the passenger seat.

"Let's go. Picking anyone up?"

"Just Mipki and a pikmin called Harry."

"Where about?"

"Somewhere. Let's just search."

And the two took off in the truck, past Niyosi, Pi and Taffy waving. A cyan pikmin sat in a rocking chair next to the garage.

"Dad!?" called a pikmin from inside the building the chair was outside, "ain't that you're truck?"

"Yep, it is," replied the rocking pikmin, "it sure is." And with that, he leant back and fell off his chair.

*

"Pimik, Mipki, Joseph and Harry. Joseph pronounced Hoe-Seff though. Odd name don't you thi-"

"Just get on with your work!" said the master, angrily.

"Fine! My grumpy… Alright!

Pimik – Primary subject. Colour is green and personality of 'variable'. Wind powers. Adventurous. Deus Ex Machina. Knows a bit about Gray! The last silver pikmin…amazing…

Mipki – Secondary subject. Colour is green and personality of 'independent'…right? Power of persuasion. Nice looking. Nice…hands…quite a handful. Likely to be killed off-aw man! Can you send me back so I can…I mean, so I can take notes on her appearance and…physical…action…ing? All for the good of our projects. No? Fine.

Joseph – Tertiary subject. Colour is orange and personality of 'courageous'. Power of explosions but doesn't have his amulet anymore. Ah well. Can't win 'em all. Probably killed off too. Replacement of Niyosi who was Two's replacement well…until he finds the box, eh? Notable figure.

Harry – Expendable subject. Colour is yellow and personality of 'excitable'. That is a personality right? Excitable…anyway, he's dead. Definitely. No powers; once a driver. Nice guy but no audience connection. Yep, he's dead. Then again…if you send me back, he could give me and Mipki a lift if he's a driver…"

"Okay that's it. You're fired Garry!" shouted the master.

"Aw man! Sorry! I was only making it a little more lively than just writing linear reports! How I report the characters will represent the mood of their adventure right?" apologized Garry.

"Out. Now," said the master. Garry grumbled and left the room in a huff. As he left, he bumped into two pikmin pushing a big steel box into the room. They wheeled it in on a wheelbarrow-thing and set it down in front of the master.

The master got up and approached the box. He opened a panel near the top to see inside.

"Ah, we meet again," said the master smiling at the survivor. A grim smile greeted him from the face inside the box.

"Let me go!" said the pikmin, and tried to fight his way out.

"In due time Niyosi," sympathized the master, "let us just wait a while. Our machine has broken down and we are awaiting repairs, so for now, let's end this chapter of our story."

"I think you mean," replied Niyosi, "part?"

THE END…

…OF PART 1…


	10. The CPCCA

Last Part:

Pimik found the blue onion in a locked away area of the Testimony Tunnels. Along with it was Little, a MAL. But Pacific came and stole the blue onion whilst destroying the Cyan City with an army of modified blue pikmin and weird Tripod things. Now, after getting a hint from Clairvoyance, Little's machine part, Pimik has gone to find the Dome of Catastrophe he crashed about a year ago with Mipki, Harry and Joseph. Meanwhile everyone else has been left behind and Kip had been captured by a Burrow-Nit. So, now what?

Part 2 – Chapter 1: The Civilised Predatorial Creatures' Constituent Assembly

Little pulled himself along through the winding paths. Many looked up at him in admiration, whilst others looked at him with sorrow. Some ran next to him to keep up. None had seen Lord Long Legs like this before.

"Sir! What is troubling your body?" asked a young Red Mimikan, running with two others.

Little merely grunted, and carried on. The Mimikans stopped and let Little carry on his way.

Ceremonial City. The City that sat below the Testimony Tunnels. 'Who named these places?' thought Little. It seemed like they meant something. But what? The tunnel of evidence? The official city? Little plundered on to the largest building, carved from the whitest rock found underground. The Constituent Assembly.

The Assembly of persons, who controlled the entire ecosystem. Now they met to observe their choices. What to do about the pikmin problem.

Through the main entrance, and up through the floors Little climbed. Into the main meeting room he lumbered. Although the rest of the city was carved from rock, and therefore not very pretty, the Meeting Room was filled with all kinds of treasures, collected by nearly every creature that lived in the Ceremonial City. Little took his place atop a cup-like object with wires extending to the two persons at his sides.

"A little late aren't we Little?" asked the creature sitting opposite him.

"Shut up Dweevil," said Little and arranged himself.

"I'm Titan Dweevil if you don't mind," said Dweevil.

"Stop bickering! Now why so late Lord Long Legs?" asked the Grand Bredd.

"Pikmin. They found my home," said Little. Grand Bredd gasped slightly, before sighing. Dweevil froze. The other three creatures round the area were in shock.

Dweevil, sitting in his hole. Bleu, on his magnet. Bulblax, in his brush. Shears, on his torch. The Grand Bredd on the Altar at the far end.

"Well…that's quite a problem," said the Grand Bredd.

"Quite a problem?! Hell if they found Little-"

"Lord Long Legs!" shouted Little.

"Sorry, but if they found you, then they could find any of us!" yelled Bleu.

"What happened when they found you?" asked Bulblax.

"Well, they found the onion-"

"Crap!" exclaimed Shears.

"Yes, and then the Blue Pikmin followed. The forces fought, but eventually, the Blue Pikmin got their onion back. But not before they destroyed…" Little sighed sorrowfully, "Clairvoyance."

The Assembley went silent.

"Well f*** this then!" said Dweevil and made for the door.

"Hold it Titan Dweevil!" said the Grand Bredd. Dweevil spun around and stared the Grand Bredd in the eyes.

"You all know I'm the most vulnerable! I'm as good as dead if they find me! I'm relocating my HQ!" said Dweevil and attempted to leave, but ran into a trilobitin marching into the Meeting Room.

"Watch where you-OH MY EMPEROR!" shouted Dweevil and surprise. The trilobitin stepped into the room, and spat Kip onto the floor in the middle of everyone.

"Uh, why did you bring this dead specimen to u…it's alive," said the Grand Bredd, studying it. Kip lifted his head and screamed in the Grand Bredd's face. He tossed himself backwards and crawled away, keeping his eyes on the Grand Bredd. He bumped into Dweevil.

"AH! IT TOUCHED ME!" screamed Dweevil and dug deep into his hole.

"Calm down. Why did you bring it to us?" asked the Grand Bredd.

"Because I could not kill him," said the trilobitin. All seven creatures in the room stared at Kip. Kip stared back in fear, the faces of evil. But when he saw Little, he cried out.

"Little! Little! I know you! I know you, you can't kill me! I'm a friend!" said Kip. Little retreated back a bit.

"Well done Kip. I didn't think you could survive a trilobitin's bite," said Little, with a smirk in his tone.

"Uh…wait what?" said Kip, confused by Little's tone.

"He was one of the pikmin fighting the blues. I thought I had gotten rid of you all in my tunnel?" said Little. Kip realized Little's tone now.

"You were trying to kill us! Why?" asked Kip, feeling betrayed.

"Wait. So he survived your attack?" Bulblax asked the trilobitin, scared.

"'Fraid so," said the trilobitin, grimly.

"What if they are all invincible! We'll be dead in a day! We've got to do something!" shouted Bleu.

"Calm down. I have a plan," said the Grand Bredd. Everyone looked at him. The Grand Bredd was always so wise. He never got mad, and he was always ready for anything unexpected.

"Little, do you remember who created Clairvoyance?" asked the Grand Bredd, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. But I don't think-"

"I think that to destroy the pikmin, we need to upgrade ourselves. We need armies who have been modified to take on any enemy," said the Grand Bredd.

"I guess it did work with Li-Lord Long Legs," said Bulblax.

"I don't like the idea of attaching metal parts to my body," said Dweevil.

"I like it! It could work," said Bleu.

"Look, is it really a good idea to ask the Blue Pikmin for help?" asked Little. The Grand Bredd looked at him sympathetically.

"We need to upgrade, or the entire ecosystem could be destroyed. Those pikmin must be brought down several notches!" said the Grand Bredd.

"Wait. The Blue Pikmin made Clairvoyance?" said Kip.

"You," said the Grand Bredd to the trilobitin, "take him to the Block D." The trilobitin obeyed, and picked up Kip, who was squirming again, and carried him out the Meeting Room.

"May it be settled that we gather our armies together and see the Blue Pikmin about our predicament," said the Grand Bredd.

"Do we have to be changed?" asked Dweevil.

"Not if you don't want to," said the Grand Bredd. Little was hesitant, but after Shears, Bleu, Bulblax, Dweevil and Bredd agreed, he could not refuse by order of the Constituent Assembly.

"I sure hope they can fix Clairvoyance while they're at it," said Little.

"As long as we don't reveal our plans, we should be alright. Now get your armies together and we shall meet at Blue HQ," said the Grand Bredd.

"Um…where is Blue HQ?" asked Dweevil, nervously.

"I'll show you later. Now, I've got to go see Aver and Maxi," said Little, and stumbled out the room with everyone else.

Next Time:

Gray…

Find out…next time…


	11. The Chrononaught

Last Time:

Oh crap! The beasts are planning to unite with the Blue Pikmin to bring all the pikmin down! What do we do? Let's find out now!

Part 2 – Chapter 2:The Chrononaught

With a shrug, the master answered Niyosi's question. He straightened his tie slightly and ruffled his jacket to flatten the creases. He lay back on his chair smiling as behind a pikmin ran for the fire extinguisher.

"That's not really an answer," replied Niyosi, still staring angrily in the direction of the master.

"It is an answer," said the master, "just not a very accurate one."

The pikmin behind had grabbed the extinguisher and was now using it to put out several computers and a couple of pikmin, caught in the overheating. The glass in between the master and them was smothered in foam and the pikmin disappeared from sight. One burst into the room, his lab coat burnt at the bottom. Unable to contain himself, he stuttered with his speech.

"It's overheating more often sir! We are definitely dealing with paradoxes here!" said the pikmin. He gasped for breath, out of the smoke of the fires.

"Have we had any news from our little chrononaught? " asked the master, leaning back to face the terrified pikmin.

He shook his head. The master leant back in a bit to say he wasn't interested. The pikmin understood and retreated back into the burning lab.

"What exactly are you doing," asked Niyosi, still staring angrily, but almost watching outside.

"We're protecting the now, and making sure it doesn't come to pass," said the master, and crossed his arms.

"Makign sure what doesn't come to pass?" asked Niyosi, still watching outside.

"I just told you," said the master, and picked up the glass of water in front of him, "now answer me this Niyosi," Niyosi's eyes directed his stare unto the master again, "how did you survive?"

Niyosi stared the master down, sizing up the situation, but he made no effort to answer.

"You were there…fighting in the front lines…yet you survived their eternal ray blast? Not even a blue survived! Well not that we now of yet," said the master, taking a sip of water.

Niyosi did not answer and instead raised his hand. On it, a strange symbol had been carved into his skin. It resembled that of a number of the Pikn letters, now being used, combined into a string, but the letters spelt no familiar word to the master.

"What does this word mean?" asked the master.

Nioyosi lowered his hand and said, "nothing."

*

Pimik stared around the familiar surrounding of white. Gray stepped out of nowhere once more to greet his friend.

"Didn't you die?" asked Pimik, pointing at him and cocking his head.

"No," replied Gray, chuckling.

"Just checking," said Pimik.

Gray shook Pimik's hand, slipping something into it. As he stepped away, Pimik looked at what he had received. A black block, with a single red light on top.

"What's this?" he asked.

Gray just tapped his nose twice, and walked away, smiling. And Pimik woke up, sitting in his jeep. The sun had lifted into the sky, smiling on the lands, and it took Pimik a little time to realize he was in a very tall forest. A very very tall forest. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking to see what was sitting in his hand, and stare at the black box. It's light flashed red at regular intervals.

Joseph snored loudly and rolled over to his left but stopped by his debris hitting the door. Harry rustled his arms and Mipki leant onto Pimik's shoulder, still asleep. Pimik put the black box onto the floor, not knowing what it was. Joseph rolled over to his right, his debris rolling and tapping onto the steering wheel. Joseph tried to roll to his side, but the debris was stuck, and it soon pressed the horn.

Everyone jumped. Joseph jumped to attention at the steering wheel yelling, "WTL!?" Harry shivered, but didn't wake and Mipki jerked her head up suddenly.

"Are we there yet?" asked Mipki, brushing her stem out her face.

"Oh crap. Where are we?" asked Joseph, looking around to find something familiar.

"We're close," said Pimik, "we're somewhere around the Comfort Campus."

"Comfort Campus?" asked Joseph. Harry sighed in remembrance.

"Comfort Campus is or was the Settlement for the White Pikmin," explained Harry.

"Oh," said Joseph, "bad experience?"

"We went to war with them."

"Ah."

*

"You're back!" exclaimed the master, welcoming his chrononaught with widespread arms. The chrononaught did not respond in similar fashion, and walked past. They were wearing a large silver suit and a motor-bike helmet. They entered into the changing room, with the master still following.

"How did it go?" asked the master.

The chrononaught didn't answer, and unzipped the front of his suit.

"Did you give him the box?" asked the master.

The chrononaught pulled off his suit and dropped it onto the floor.

"Could you at least answer me Gray?" asked the master, folding his arms.

The chrononaught pulled off his helmet and shook his stem.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Gray, no longer smiling.

"It's for the good of pikmin!" said the master, in an obvious tone, "did you visit him enough times?"

"He's on the right track alright. Did you have to make me do so much stuff?" asked Gray and left the room. The master followed.

"Yeah well you going to have to get ready soon for your next trip," said the master. Gray stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you send me on it just then? Like we decided we'd do for all the others?" asked Gray, confused. The master looked at him sorrowfully.

"Because this time…it's a one way trip," said the master. Gray chuckled and began to laugh loudly. He walked away laughing at the suggestion, leaving the master in his sorrow.

Next Time:

The Catastrophe Dome! At last! Or do we? Find out…next time…


	12. The Ruins of Catastrophe

Last Time:

Gray is actually a chrononaught working for the master somewhere. And now Pimik is next to the Abandoned Fortress.

Part 2 – Chapter 3: The Ruins of Catastrophe

"So we are now around the area of the Dome of Catastrophe?" asked Joseph, driving into a puddle of water.

Some water splashed onto Harry and made him shiver. Pimik looked for any distinguishing features he would recognized from his history.

"We landed in water, I remember that," said Mipki, noticing the puddle.

With one push through grass, the jeep tossed itself on a bump. Without warning the jeep fell forward into a ditch, yet water splashed up and onto everyone. In front was a large body of water, that was deep enough to wade in, but in the centre of the water was a gigantic mangled mess of metal. With stuff poking, pricking and protruding form the pile, Pimik could easily tell they'd found the Dome.

"The dome! The dome!" shouted Mipki, "keep driving!"

"I can't! The jeep's stuck!" said Joseph, trying to rev up but showering the behind of them with mud and water.

Pimik jumped out and into the waist-deep water. He slowly walked through to the island. Mipki followed closely.

"You can bloody hover!" shouted Harry. Pimik and Mipki turned their heads in confusion and offence. But turned to each other when they realized what he said.

"Why do we keep forgetting that?" asked Pimik, and spun his flower. Mipki did the same, and the two hovered over to Joseph and Harry, picking them up and taking them and themselves to the metal island. They dropped onto solid ground next to the main body of the dome.

"So here we have our home," said Pimik, "good memories." Mipki looked around the area that used to be their sleeping quarters.

"What are we looking for then?" asked Harry.

"This dome was made from a ship. Look for a computer or something. Some kind of hardware slash software," explained Pimik.

"Like this?" asked Joseph, standing next to an array of buttons placed behind a broken panel. Pimik looked at it, and saw the old 'Launch' button.

"Press one," said Pimik. Joseph pressed a yellow one on the right.

A speaker extended from another part of the wreckage, and a familiar voice spoke in caution.

"Hello, my name is Two. Due to research and predictions, I have decided that my future with the Green Pikmin might be short. So as to prolong my profession and mission, I have recorded a duplicate me into the hardware in this dome. Hopefully, if I can keep a signal, it will record all memories obtained from now, and if my end comes soon I can be downloaded into a suitable 'Black Box' to extend my time. If someone finds this and I am deceased, could you find a Black Box, located in any aviation hardware, and plug it into the space provided."

A panel flipped open, revealing a box shaped space.

"Wow. Weird huh?" said Joseph.

"That's amazing! Where do you think we could find a Black Box Pimik?" asked Mipki, "…Pimik?"

But Pimik had hovered back to the jeep and landed in the back. He lifted out his black box he'd obtained in his dream and flew back over. He landed and pushed the box into place, keeping the light visible. The light flashed faster, before it turned yellow at a slow flash and turned green, no longer flashing. The box clicked at Pimik pulled it out. A speaker skip from the top, and when it spoke, the light flashed with the speech patterns.

"Hello?" called Two, "hello?"

"Two?" asked Pimik, happily.

"Yeah. Where am I?" asked Two. Pimik drew a tear but flicked it away.

"You're home!" he said and hugged the box. Harry leaned away in disgust.

"That's weird," he said.

Mipki, however, instead of witnessing their reunion pressed a few more buttons on the button panel. A few activated emergency messages and one activated a popcorn machine. Trying a combination with the only blue button, she finally got the speakers to say something important.

"Damage report: 100%. Repair report: 50%. Assistance necessary immediately!" called the ship's computer. Mipki was about to turn it off, when it said, "Who the hell reactivated me!" Mipki jumped at the shout of the computer. Everyone else was shocked and ran over to help Mipki.

"Did that thing mean us?" she asked everyone.

"I do utter a bit! Crap. My lexicon device be on top of the open and close the eye. Plus I hypocrisy observe an obsession! Assist me!!" shouted the computer unintelligibly.

"Wow, in trouble already Pimik?" asked Two.

"Seems that way. What is it saying Mipki?" asked Pimik.

"How the hell should I know?" asked Mipki, annoyed.

"Why be my popcorn mechanism on top of?" asked the computer.

"Sounds like its Thesaurus is broken. It's finding a synonym for every word," said Two. Pimik looked own proudly.

"I love you Two," he said, and hugged the box again.

"Okay, could you let me go?" said Two, "Now we need to fix it."

"Yeah but Kipnim's dead. How are we supposed to do anything? None of us have computer experience," said Mipki.

"I'm here. Let me see," said Two, and his light extended on a flexible pipe that moved to see the inside electronics that had been exposed.

"I'll tell you what to do," he said, "but first I need to instruct you on something else."

"What?" asked Pimik.

"Some freaking legs! I'm not being carried around!" said Two.

"I'll look for some scraps," said Joseph, and went in search.

"Oh and find me something to eat. I'm star…oh yeah," began Two.

Next Time:

What the hell has the computer got to say? Find out…next time…


	13. AlphaBet a

Last Time:

We have witnessed the return of Two using the black box given to Pimik by Gray. And the group has found the working remains of the computer of the ship the Dome of Catastrophe was built from. Now they're fixing it so they can understand what it's saying.

Part 2 – Chapter 4: AlphaBet a

Harry took a look around the setting. A lake in the middle of a forest. The perfect setting: sunny in the sky; beasts roaring far off in the distance. It was peaceful. Harry smiled at his old home. He had not seen the outside for years. The rubble of metal and such was interesting. It gave a disorganized feel to the country's beauty.

Joseph was looking underneath a large panel and found a long piece of metal tubing. He picked it up and brought it to Two, who was directing Pimik and Mipki in their mechanical endeavours. Harry was left out, to explore.

He dipped his finger in the water, and felt some small thing bite it. He whipped his hand away, intrigued to what bit him. He looked closer into the water, but slipped on something and fell into the icy water. The others didn't hear him, so Harry struggled to get back out. He couldn't breath in such deep water. Wait, why was it so deep? He's right next to the shore?

Harry thrashed around until Joseph noticed him and ran to give him a hand.

"Harry!" he shouted out.

But Harry was going under. Something was biting him all over. He flapped his arms frantically, and found himself touching a bank. He thrust an arm up and caught something solid. He pulled himself up onto the object and collapsed onto the bank's edge. The biting creatures were gone.

Harry lay there, unable to move.

"Harry!" called Joseph again. Harry lifted his head up to look for Joseph.

There was Joseph, in the middle of the lake, whilst Harry was lying on the shore. He was stuck for now. But to make matters worse, something growled behind him. It grabbed him by the arms and began to drag Harry away.

"What the- Pimik! Joseph! Help!!" screamed Harry, being dragged off by whatever had found him.

"Harry!" shouted Joseph, but he was out of sight, "Pimik! Hover over there and find him!"

"Can do!" said Pimik and jumped into the air.

He hovered over the wild forest of the lake's shores. He couldn't see any movement. Harry was hidden beneath the foliage. Pimik sighed in disgust for himself. He couldn't find Harry! He was gone. Sadly, he hovered back down to the ruins.

"Gone?" asked Joseph.

Pimik nodded.

"Bummer," said Joseph.

"How are we in getting the comput-"

"How perform I noise now? Be able to you comprehend me?" called the computer.

"Almost there. Just reconnect the blue wires," said Two.

"Done!" said Mipki, and dusted her hands off.

"Can you hear me properly now?" asked the computer.

"Yep. Your thesaurus is off," said Pimik.

"Thank god. First I'm silent, and I can't talk. Then I couldn't even be understood! I tell you, if I find the pikmin that meddled with me, they'll pay," said the computer.

"They're dead now," said Pimik bluntly.

"Well…good riddance," said the computer.

"Don't say that! He was a good and smart friend," said Mipki, angered by the computer's rudeness.

"Whatever. Why did you leave me anyway?" asked the computer.

"Complications," said Pimik, "now we need your help."

"Why should I help you?" asked the computer, suspiciously.

"We actually repaired your speaking system. You can talk now," said Mipki.

"So what! I'm still stuck sitting here," said the computer.

"Well maybe we can change that," said Two, intriguingly.

"…What do you want?" asked the computer.

"We want to know more about the Leader. And his ship," said Pimik.

"Ah yes. I overheard your talk of 'the Leader'. Actually, his name's Olimar," explained the computer.

"Go on," said Mipki.

"Well, Olimar returned to this planet twice in search for items. He brought you into order right? Well he came back a third time, but-"

"He died on impact. We know," said Pimik. The computer was silent for a bit.

"Actually, your legend is wrong. It wasn't the Leader who was in that ship," said the computer, stunningly. Everyone leaned in, except Two.

"In that ship, sat Olimar's co-worker: Louie. He was the one who died. Olimar actually returned inside me, looking for the ship that Louie had arrived in. Because, Louie had stolen the Olimar's original ship; what you call the Vessel Alpha," explained the computer.

"So what happened to Olimar?" asked Joseph.

"Wait a minute. We found ripped remains of a spacesuit around where you had crashed. I mean, your original form," said Pimik, remembering when he had first found the ship that the Dome was mad of.

"Yes. Olimar had been kidnapped by a civilised species of beasts. I tracked down where they had him captive, and held the co-ordinates, but the only time I had to follow the co-ordinates, was when I last lifted off."

"So you travelled to the co-ordinates when you last took off?"

"Yes,"

"But that means-"

"Yes. Around this area, the Leader is being held captive by beasts."

"But where about this area?"

And that's when Pimik remembered. Another message from the past. The area where he was forbidden to go. The land beyond the lake. They would have to travel straight into the bushes, where Harry had been dragged. South of the fortress. He stared over to the forest. Mipki looked at him.

"Over there?" she asked, understanding what he was thinking.

"What do you think is over there?" asked Pimik.

"A city? A prison? I haven't a clue," said the computer, "and by the way. You can call me Beta. I am the Vessel Beta after all."

Next Time:

The land beyond the lake. What exactly is being protected over there?

Find out…next time…


	14. Testimony Tunnels Again

Last Time:

Olimar was captured by beasts? But where is he now? The computer said that his coordinates were around that area; beyond the lake. Into the forbidden land…

Part 2 – Chapter 5: ΤεστιμωνιιΤυννολσ Again

"Is this right Two?" asked Pimik, showing what he had done with the wires.

"Yeah yeah. Just copy Mipki now. Joseph? How's it going making seats?" asked Two.

"Fine! I've got four so far," replied Joseph.

"Are we done yet?" asked the computer.

"Just wait for Mipki and Pimik to finish," said Two.

"I'm getting impatient! I want to lift off again! I want to move!" said the computer, somehow rocking.

"Just calm down! It's not long now!" said Two, annoyed.

*

"So we meet again," said Harry, "where'd you take Kip then?"

"Quiet! You should be glad I didn't eat you then and there!" said the trilobitin.

"I'm surprised you didn't. Why didn't you?" asked Harry.

"Lord Long Legs has requested that all pikmin that I met in that tunnel be imprisoned for the time being," said the trilobitin.

"Lord Long Legs? Who?" asked Harry.

"It doesn't matter," said the trilobitin.

"Where are we then?" asked Harry.

"Testimony Tunnels," said the trilobitin.

"Oh," said Harry disappointed, "where are we going then?"

"Shut up!" said the trilobitin.

"Can I see this 'Lord Long Legs'? I want to talk to him about my imprisonment!" said Harry.

"He's on a business trip with the other Constituent Assembly Members," said the trilobitin.

"Where to?"

"Not saying."

"Does it matter really?"

"It's top secret. You could ambush them there…PFFF" said the trilobitin and burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Where is he then?"

The trilobitin sighed.

"They're currently in Finallia; the city of Blutopia," said the trilobitin.

"…Blutopia?"

"Yeah," said the trilobitin, still laughing.

*

"Systems functional?" asked Two.

"How should we know!" replied Mipki.

"Oh right. Test in progress. Let's hope this works," said Two.

"If I blow up, I won't forgive you!" said the computer.

"Ready? Pimik, grab the launch lever. Mipki, grab the engine stabilizer and make sure it doesn't pop out suddenly. And Joseph? You steer this thing. I hope it's not too powerful," ordered Two.

Mipki held her pole whilst Pimik readied himself with the lever. Joseph held the broken steering wheel.

"Pimik…wait for NOW!" shouted Two unpredictably. Pimik panicked and thrusted down the lever. Without a second's notice the whole vehicle shot forward with a sudden burst of energy.

The vehicle of which they were sitting in would be described as a shuttle, but badly streamlined. There weren't enough bare panels, so a lot of expensive and electronic equipment was showing through. The fins were paper thin, and ripped off as the shuttle entered incredibly high speeds. Everyone inside was pushed back in the seats as there was no canopy to protect themselves. They rushed into the grass at high speed, mowing it down.

"You could have given me some warning!" shouted Pimik to Two.

"Sorry! I had a crossed wire!" shouted Two back.

"When do you think we'll end any-"

"LOOK OUT!!" screamed Mipki, but the shuttle had hit a large bulborb and flattened it in a second. And before anyone could respond to anything else, they approached a hill of some kind with a wooden panel over it.

Unable to change direction, the shuttle hit it and went straight through onto a slope. A sign on the ceiling said:

Υελκομ τω τηε σερεμωνιαλ σιτιι

"Two? What did that say?" shouted Mipki.

"Haven't a clue! Never seen writing like that before!" replied Two. And they sped down the slope into the underground tunnels. Into the Testimony Tunnels again.

Next Time:

Why are we seeing Greek letters? Where' Lord Long Legs?

Find out…next time…


	15. The Threats' Cell

Last Time:

Pimik and company are entering the Testimony Tunnels once more. And Harry's being imprisoned with Kip? What now? Let's find out!

Part 2 – Chapter 6: The Threats' Cell

It took a few seconds for Joseph to recuperate his thoughts, and when he did, a Red Mimikan was staring him in the face. Saliva was dripping onto Joseph's debris, and the beast looked quite angry. It was dusty from where Joseph was sitting, and his companions were out of sight for the moment.

"'Min!" said the Mimikan, loudly in Joseph's face.

Joseph leant back into a large brick. He looked round slightly to see his obstruction and noticed an unconscious Mipki, but quickly looked back.

"Do you realize what damage you have done!" shouted the Mimikan.

Joseph wanted to ask how this beast could speak, but at the moment, he didn't think it was a good idea.

"You have crashed right into the Constituent Assembly!! How did you even find this place!!?" said the Mimikan. Joseph could tell there was a large crowd of beasts around him. He stuttered.

Then Pimik moaned. He righted himself up, looked at the Mimikan, and jumped to his feet. And without wanting too, produce a gust of wind that blew the Mimikan off the shuttle and into a wall, knocking them unconscious. He stuttered in confusion.

"Wh-wh-where are w-w-we?" asked Pimik.

"Alright break it up!" shouted a Car-Panic, clearing the way for two Bulbearians, who tossed the three passengers onto their backs. The Scar-Panic picked up Two.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ-OKAY-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-WHAT DID I TELL YOU-ZZZZZZZZZ!" screamed the computer. But the Bulbearians had carried Pimik too far away to answer back, and watched as three Scar-Panics try to lift the wreckage away.

"Where are we going? What's happening?" asked Pimik.

"We'd like to ask you the same thing!" shouted the Scar-Panic carrying Two.

"What do you mean?" asked Joseph.

"How did you find the Ceremonial City? Why did you attack our Assembly unprovoked? And why does your vehicle talk and he have a piece of stone stuck through him!?" replied the Scar-Panic.

"There's a logical explanation for everything. See-"

"Save it. We're locking you with the rest of the threats," said the Scar-Panic.

"Threats?" asked Pimik, timidly.

"Threats to the balance of the Upper World and Under World," said the Scar-Panic.

The prisoners were taken into a large and dark stone where they went down several flights of stairs to a row of dark cells. The Bulbearians threw them into a large cell where there were already five occupants.

"I'm taking this box as evidence," said the Scar-Panic.

"What? No wait!" shouted Pimik, but the Scar-Panic wasn't listening. He flew away, leaving an angry Pimik.

"Where are we?" asked Mipki, finally waking up.

"Hey! Pimik! Mipki! Oh my god, you came to rescue me!" shouted a pikmin from the back of the room.

"Hey! Harry! You're alive!" cried out Mipki who ran to hug him.

"Hey guys!" shouted Kip, who also walked out of the shadows. Mipki held Harry in her right arm, but grabbed Kip with her other arm and hugged them both.

"Well, well. This is turning out well," said Joseph, winking at Pimik.

"Where are we Harry?" asked Mipki, but before he could answer, Kip stepped in.

"I'll answer this," he said, "we are in the Cell of Threats. We are the people who threaten to throw the entire Ceremonial City or its empire into destruction."

"What?" said Mipki, astounded.

"We are in here because we found the blue onion. You're in here because…what happened?"

"Car trouble," said Pimik quickly and dismissively.

"Well anyway, meet our residents," said Kip, referring to the other three occupants.

"I am Pierre," said the first, and held out his hand to shake. He had a scar down his left cheek and constantly frowned.

"Hold on. You're a saffron pikmin!" said Pimik, amazed.

"Yes I am. I was simply travelling when I was ambushed by a number of beasts…turns out they were Charity Workers looking for food for the orphans. So I was taken to court, but when they saw I was Saffron, they quickly threw me down here. And before you ask, I'm too deep underground to send out an SOS," explained Pierre.

The second pikmin clanked into view. His legs were made of metal and so were both his arms, but his torso and head were flesh. And not only did he have ARMs for hands, he was also a black pikmin.

"I will not reveal my name. For now, you may call me 'The Survivor'," said the black pikmin, suspicious of his new occupants.

"You're black!" said Pimik.

"Yes I am. Thank you for pointing that out," said The Survivor.

"Do you know of some black pikmin named Pik? Nin? Do?" asked Pimik.

"No I'm afraid not," replied The Survivor.

"Who are you sir?" Mipki asked the last occupant.

They turned around form their seat, and looked at the pikmin. He looked pale, but he had tints of red around his body and a larger head than usual. And his stem was brighter.

"Hold on. That's not a stem," said Joseph.

Alas, the stem was a stick of metal with a light on top. His head was covered by a fish bowl and he had a backpack on his back.

"No. Even though it was quite some time ago that I found out pikmin could speak my language, I still find it strange. What I find stranger is that none of you can recognize me," said the odd pikmin.

"So who are you then?" asked Pimik, though already knowing in the back of his head.

"Why I…am Captain Olimar," said Olimar, proudly.

Next Time:

What to do now?

They've found Olimar, but can they find out a way to destroy the Blue Onion/Vessel Alpha?

Find out…next time…


	16. The Prophet Stones

Last Time:

Pimik, Mipki and Joseph have been locked in a cell with Kip, Harry, two pikmin called The Survivor and Pierre and Olimar, in the Ceremonial City. Two ahs been taken away and the Ship has been left in the streets. So now what can they do?

Part 2 – Chapter 7: The Prophet Stones

"Olimar!!" shouted Pimik and ran up to him, "I'm so glad it was so easy to find you!!"

"I shall take that as a compliment," said Olimar.

"We need your help Olimar. The Pikmin race is in danger," said Mipki.

"Oh really?" asked Olimar, uninterested.

"Really. The Blue Pikmin have created a machine that can produce millions of pikmin. They could create an army big enough to conquer and kill all life as we know it!" said Mipki.

"And what do you need my help for?" asked Olimar.

"They made the machine using the blue onion, but also your ship," said Pimik, "surely you have some way of helping us. Your ship? Does it have a weakness?" asked Pimik.

"Well…I did implant a self-destruct system in it," said Olimar, lighting hope in Pimik's mind, "but on my last visit, I crashed before I lifted off. The system which powered the mechanism broke and the pieces fell out through the cracks of my hull and into a mud patch we flew over."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Joseph.

"I went back to the mud patch on my third visit, but it had hardened into rock, and I could only find one piece inside a rock that I broke from the mud," said Olimar.

He pulled out a small flat piece of metal with liens on it.

"That's the only piece you have?" asked Pimik.

"All the others were gone."

"Where was this mud patch?" asked Mipki.

"Near a place I called the Wistful Wild. It was next to where I originally crash landed-"

"Wait a second. You mean the Prophet's Field?" asked Pierre, overhearing.

"What?" asked Mipki, Pimik, Kip and Joseph, all confused having never heard of such a place.

"It's supposed to be the area where a group of pikmin prophets dug up the Prophet Stones. They said that when Olimar returned, then those stones should be returned. They were rumoured to be powerful," explained Pierre.

"Well they are. They could destroy an entire pikmin species! What happened to them?" asked Mipki.

"From what I heard, the Prophets decided to keep them in the safe-keeping of some individuals who were cursed. There were 52 of the pikmin, but only 26 stones. Some were decoys you see. To make sure no evil could posses the stones," said Pierre.

"So now I must find 52 pikmin to find 26 stones. Wonderful," said Pimik.

"Prophet Stones? Why?" Olimar thought aloud to himself.

"Those Pikmin Prophets. Where do they live?" asked Pimik.

"On an island in the North, not far out in the sea," said Pierre.

"Let me guess….that's where we're next going?" asked Mipki.

"Damn straight! But how do we get out?" said Pimik.

"I have a suggestion," piped up Joseph.

Everyone turned their attention to Joseph. He looked sternly at his comrades.

"I'm sure you're aware of my powers?"

"Oh no way Joseph!" said Kip suddenly.

"No no. If it means good will come from it, I will do it," said Joseph.

"But look at you! You won't survive without your plates properly sealed," said Pimik.

"What's he talking about?" asked Olimar, confused.

"Stand back, unless you want to be blown up too!" said Joseph and grabbed the bars of their cell.

"No Joseph. Wait, Joseph WAIT!!" shouted Pimik.

And as his words escaped his mouth, they were drowned out by the deafening noise of the explosion erupting from Joseph's body, throwing everyone back and pushing Joseph plates to the extreme. The debris crumbled to dust, plates snapped, and the courageous was ripped in two, his bottom half burning into cinders in the pure energy of the explosion. The cell bars threw themselves away down the dark corridor.

Pimik ran to aid Joseph's torso. Blood was running all over him.

"Joseph?" asked Pimik.

"If you see Gale," he said slowly, "give her this."

Joseph dropped a stone into Pimik's hand. It was shaped strangely and Pimik couldn't tell what it was. Joseph then dropped his head back against the wall he was leant against, and uttered his final breath.

The Pikmin of Explosions was dead. A ripple was sent out to all other members. He had joined the Pikmin of Ice, the Pikmin of Poison, the Pikmin of Seas and the Pikmin of Strength in their resting place. Only a few were left.

Pimik sighed in consideration, stepped up from Joseph's body and turned to his new group of seven.

"Okay. He's shown us the way out; now let's get out there and stop those Blue Pikmin," said Pimik, and stepped out of Joseph's new made hole.

Next Time:

What have the others been doing whilst Pimik has been on his journey?...


	17. The Return of the Book of the Colours

Last Time:

Pimik, Kip, Harry, Mipki have been freed from the cell by Joseph sacrificing himself. Now they are going to find Prophet Stones that hold pieces of a mechanism to destroy the blue onion, once and for all. Also, Olimar is with them and Pierre and The Survivor are going to escape too. But now, we're going to go back to the Cyan City, where our friends are waiting…

Part 2 – Chapter 8: Return of the Book of the Colours

"So here we are. In the Cyan City, which has now become a community including Green, Yellow, Cyan, White and Purple Pikmin and the remains of the Orange Army."

"Hey! And the remainder of the Red Pikmin!" exclaimed Pi.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, but you're a minority," said Taffy.

"Actually, I heard that the Orange Pikmin are returning. They say that the economy will be decreasing without the Mining Camp in service," said Mimi.

"And I also heard that the Yellow and White Pikmin are deciding to rebuild their society, but in peaceful conditions," said Danny.

"Well. All's well that ends well," said Taffy.

"Where's Kim and Nim?" asked Pi.

"Where do you think?!" said Mimi.

"…hee hee," snickered Pi and Taffy.

"Immature," muttered Danny.

"At least we're not as immature as him!" said Pi and pointing to a pikmin upside down outside a window holding a book.

"DANNY!!! I FELL OVER!!! AND I CAN'T GET BACK UP!!" shouted 3.

Danny sighed and ran into the house 3 was hanging out of. He pulled 3 inside and brought him to the others.

"What's that you have?" asked Mimi.

"It's my book! I found while falling," said 3, handing it to her.

"The Book of the Colours eh? Very interesting…" said Mimi, but Pi grabbed it off her.

"This is mine!" he said.

"How surprising," said Mimi sarcastically.

"No! My dad wrote it for me about Pikmin and stuff…wow it has a map," said Pi, opening it and showing a large map.

"Wow. There's Yombaraka. And the Cyan City. There's the exits of the Testimony Tunnels. And there's Tangerine Town and there's Rosé…and Mount Creepsome, Blutopia, Aquaterra, Silver City, Macaroon, the Deadly Deserts, the Mauve Marshes, the Saffron Settlements, the Alpha Ocean and the Sky-Blue Sea, Indigo Plague, the Jungles of Ivory, the Golden Gates, Mount Serenity, the Giant's Prison with the Abandoned Fortress, Scarlet Plains, the Purple Hills, the Ceremonial City, the Trial of Finality, the Hopeful Wood, the Naval Forest, the Distant Spring, the Northern Island, Redlosia…wait what?"

"Purple Hills?"

"Naval Forest?"

"Golden Gates?"

"Silver Sity?"

"Redlosia? There's a city of red pikmin?!" said Pi excitedly, while everyone was crowding to see the marvellous Pikmin Planet.

"Didn't know the world was so big," said Mimi.

"There's an index. Look them up!" said Taffy.

Pi saw that each place had a number next to it. He turned to 74, the page next to Redlosia.

"Redlosia is said to be the last settlement of red pikmin. However, due to the Naval Forest becoming colder in the past years, it has been difficult to find Redlosia in the endless blizzards and snow of the Naval Forest. However, it proves the fact that this would be the ideal place to hide the red pikmin, since it is furthest away from Blutopia and they are able to create vast amounts of heat without fear of safety. The best way to find this fabled city would be to use a flying device that could see through the fog of snow," read Pi.

"Hello," said Quince arriving with Niyosi, "We've just come to say goodbye."

"We're going with the Yellow-White Conservation Party to rebuild our society," said Niyosi to everyone's surprise.

"I'm hoping it will work this time," said Quince.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Mimi.

"The party is also interested in building a transport system that could reach all settlements of the pikmin," explained Quince," so maybe."

"Well see you," said Taffy.

"Goodbye Quince. Goodbye Niyosi," said Pi.

"I hope we meet again," said Mimi. Quince and Niyosi waved to them and turned away to join the other White and Yellow pikmin.

"Well it's just us Green, Cyan, Purple and Red pikmin then," said Mimi.

"Well it's basically just Green and Cyan. There's only one of purple and red now," said Taffy.

"Unless I find Redlosia," said Pi.

"I'm sure as Pimik comes back and we defeat the Blues, we can go find it," said Mimi promisingly.

"Thanks. I just hope he doesn't have anything long and tedious to do," said Pi.

Next Time:

Pimik is heading out to the Northern Island. But how will he get out the Ceremonial City?

Find out…next time…


	18. The Great Escape

Last Time:

The guys in Cyan City have retrieved the Book of the Colours, and Niyosi and Quince have left to help the yellow and whites build a new society. And in the Book of Colours, the guys have found a map detailing the entire planet. Now we must return to Pimik, and his means of escape.

Part 2 – Chapter 9: The Great Escape

"I'm going to find out where two is. Mipki and Kip, you try to find some means of transport out of here. Harry and Olimar, you go collect the ship's computer. Pierre and Survivor…do you want to help us?" said Pimik.

"If it means a way out, okay," replied Pierre.

"I will provide you with some protection," said Survivor.

"Okay. Everyone, let's do it," said Pimik. Everyone raced out the stone building, and ducked into the shadows. Mipki and Kip grabbed a coat before they left and hid inside it with Pierre, so as to walk the streets. Harry and Olimar slipped into a nearby alley with Survivor. Pimik watched a Car-Panic float by, watching everyone closely, but not noticing him. Pimik followed it slowly, ducking behind objects so as not to be seen.

He watched the Car-Panic fly into a large white building where the smouldering remains of Beta was. Harry and Olimar poked their heads out an alley next to it. Survivor slipped down to Beta and jumped inside the broken shuttle. The area had been sealed off by yellow tape. Harry and Olimar joined Survivor.

"How do we get him out?" asked Harry.

"Here," said Olimar, opening a flap in the framework covered in debris.

He pulled out a white box with a beeping light. It immediately sprung out two legs so as to walk and staggered so as to balance itself.

"Wow!" said Harry.

The box righted itself so the light was on the front.

"What took you so long?" asked Beta, still getting used to his new legs.

Pimik ducked behind a few dustbins, before running against the wall of the white building. Harry and Olimar jumped out first and raced past him to their alleyway. The survivor followed, keeping guard of Beta. When they were gone, Pimik hovered up using his flower into an open window (yet all of them were open since the beasts didn't know how to make glass).

He looked around the office type room. Luckily, no one was inside. A bulborian walked by with a pile of papers on its head. Pimik snuck into the corridor, sliding down the wall into a storeroom. He locked the door then he looked up at the ceiling.

"Damn! No vent!" he said, annoyed.

He unlocked the door, slipped out, and ran into the office marked 'Head of Policing'. There was an Anode Dweevil working behind a desk, too busy on msn to look up. Pimik took risk. He looked at the Dweevil's desk name.

"Kathy, where's the evidence cabinet?" asked Pimik in a low crunchy voice.

"In the Evidence Storeroom dumbass!" shouted Kathy, annoyed that she was being interrupted from working on her computer.

"Where's that?" asked Pimik again.

"Downstairs idiot!" shouted Kathy.

"Downstairs as in the next floor or the bottom fl-"

"Do you want me to throw this pen at you!"

Pimik ran out, not waiting for her to look up and throw a pen at him. But he bumped into a bulbearian. He looked up into its red glowing eyes. Pimik gasped, stepped back as the bulbearian roared and a hundred creatures poked their heads out their offices.

"S***," said Pimik, and dove through the bulbearian's legs and caused him to trip as it tried to eat Pimik. Pimik slid and jumped past the creatures trying to catch him, such as a Cefeli which got itself caught in its door. Pimik burst through the doors at the end and jumped down the staircase. He pushed through some double doors into the next corridor, but smacked a bulbearian with them. It screamed, and everyone was alerted in the corridor again.

"Not again!" said Pimik.

*

Mipki, Kip and Pierre slowly ambled in their costume, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Some mimikans were distracted by the odd cloaked figure oddly walking down the street, but none actually inspected it. At the top, Mipki was on lookout for anything helpful.

"Look! Over there!" whispered Mipki. Pierre and Kip tried to see what Mipki had seen and saw an area with small objects with wheels. They looked like modified versions of the jeeps at Cyan City. They hobbled over to the objects, crossing the street where the big creatures almost lumbered into them and the little ones nearly drove into them.

Soon they made it in the lot. They jumped into a red one that looked like a boat. Pierre fell out and looked for the ignition. Mipki pulled off the coat and stuffed in the back.

"Sir? Or sirs?" called an old voice from behind them. A Cefeli hovered over to see his potential new customers.

But when it saw the pikmin inside the device, it gasped in shock.

"Pikmin!? But how-" started the Cefeli, but Pierre had started the ignition and backed into it and knocking him back.

"Whoops," said Pierre, and turned the wheel inside to try and steer the device. He drove the thing out the area, onto the "road" and sped off to find the others.

*

Pimik had made it unscathed from the corridors, and had found the evidence storeroom. He ducked inside and searched through the shelves.

"Pimik! Am I glad to see you!" said Two from behind a crate. Pimik tried to pull the crate out, but as it was about to fall off, some humming came from outside the door. The crate slipped the edge it was hanging on, and crashed onto the floor. The humming abruptly stopped.

Pimik grabbed Two and ducked as something pierced through the door and reached where Pimik was originally standing up. It retreated through the hole in the door, but got caught in it. The thing pulled it off its hinges and behind was the trilobitin.

"Another pikmin? You're not escaping me!" said the trilobitin, and launched his nose at Pimik. Pimik rolled out the way and dashed through the doorway. The trilobitin shot his nose after him, trying to catch him.

Pimik ran into a room at the end of the building with the trilobitin close behind. The working dweevils were frightened by the intrusion. The trilobitin chased after Pimik, knocking tables out the way and pushing dweevils away. As Pimik changed direction when hitting one wall, the trilobitin caught his nose on it and pulled a bit off rock out. He smashed it on the ground and carried on.

Pimik then tripped on a desk, fell over and tried to crawl away, but he arrived at a corner. The trilobitin cornered Pimik and slowly crawled up close to Pimik.

"Why are you pikmin so persistent?" he asked, but that was all Pimik needed for a delay. Pikmin concentrated, pushed his hands against the trilobitin and forced him away. A gust of wind pushed the trilobitin away and up slightly into the air. He flew into and through the window on the other side of the wall, and plummeted into the street.

Pimik raced to the window to watched the trilobitin fall. However, at the split second he was about to hit the ground, a red boat hit him.

"Crap!" shouted Pierre, as the boat stopped suddenly.

Pimik smiled, jumped out the window and hovered into a seat with them, propping Two beside him. Harry, Olimar and the Survivor with the ship jumped in from their alley.

"Okay off we go," said Pierre, and reversed into a mimikan. By now, the beasts had noticed Pierre's terrible driving skills, and three Car-Panics were on their way after him.

"Hold on," said Pierre, fiddling with the controls, until he burst forward.

"Up that ramp!" ordered Pimik, pointing to a large tunnel with a sign over the top in the same odd language:

Κυδβι ανδ θανξ φορ υισιτινκ!

"That's the way we came!" said Mipki, as Pierre dribbled around the roads to get to the entrance of the tunnel. The Car-Panics were close behind, flapping their antennae like mad.

"We've got to lose the Car-Panics. Drive faster!" said Pimik, excitedly.

"So now you know how I feel, eh Beta?" asked Two.

"Shut up," said Beta.

"I'll take care of those," said Survivor, standing up and aiming his arms. He fired at the Car-Panics antennae so as to make them motionless. They each fell onto the road instantly and rolled for a bit, before lying pathetically on the ground.

"Freedom, here we come!" shouted Pierre, smiling and accelerating up into the tunnel.

Next Part:

The adventure continues and the quest for those stones begins.


	19. Lurate Pikmin Ec

Last Part:

If we look back, Pimik has a new task: to go to the Northern Island, speak with the Prophets and find the Prophet Stones to unlock the self-destruction unit in the Vessel Alpha. Pi wants to go find Redlosia, Niyosi and Quince have left to rebuild their Cream Society. We haven't heard much from the master except Gray works for him and Little, the MAL, is with the rest of the Constituent Assembly to see the Blue pikmin about an upgrade. Joseph is dead, and Two and Beta are in little metal boxes with Pimik, Mipki, Kip, Harry, Olimar, Pierre and the Survivor. So now, where does the story go?

Part 3: Concerns Aplenty

Part 3 – Chapter 1: Lurate Pikmin E

Every bump shook the small little red boat car as it drove across a forest of green for the fifth tie on Pimik's journey. It was his day to drive, and so far, they had moved about 16 Pikolos by two's calculations, by which Beta retorted being off by a wheel Pikolo. But now they had come to the last stretch. As soon as the forest would be cleared, the open sea would be insight, showing the way to the Northern Island.

But how they would travel the sea was a different story.

With one last push over the horizon, and one last jolt, the forest disappeared into a sandy desert stretching up to the waters of the sea. Pimik gave a sigh of relief, knowing he was going in the right direction.

"The sea…The Alpha Ocean!" exclaimed Pierre.

"Wow. That's a lot of water," said Kip.

The boat fell onto the desert and rolled down the coast.

"Do you think this thing will float? It looks like a boat," said Olimar.

"We really need to find someone who knows the waters," replied Pimik.

Luckily, they could see a settlement of pikmin with an onion near the coast.

"Pikmin!" said Harry.

"They look like…they're the Sapphire Pikmin of the sea," said Two.

"How lucky," said Beta, sarcastically.

Pimik drove the boat towards the onion and the pikmin working. They were all a pale sky blue, and they were collecting small pebbles to turn into pikmin.

"Hello!" called out Mipki, waving as they got closer.

Most of the pikmin had stopped work to see who the oncoming visitors were. As the boat ground to a halt beside the onion, many of the pikmin were looking disapprovingly at their visitors.

"Sorry to disturb you," said Pimik, "but we want to find someone who knows much about this sea?"

The pikmin didn't answer. Some made way for another pikmin arriving.

"Hoo ar yoo?" asked the pikmin, in a voice that they knew he didn't speak their language well.

"We are looking for someone to help us cross the ocean," explained Mipki.

"Wee doant wont viziturs pleez leev now gudbie," said the pikmin, flicking his hand at them.

"Can't you give us some help? We want to find the Northern Island," explained Harry.

"Noe help wee giv enee mor now," said the pikmin.

"Why don't you want to help us?" asked Two.

"Othur pikmin ar trubbel thai corz bad things too happen," said the pikmin, "pleez go."

"I think we'd better go," whispered Mipki to Pimik.

"Selfish 'min," said Beta under his breath.

"Hold on," said Pierre, jumping out the boat.

He stepped in front of the leading pikmin and said, "vezo arth."

"Vezo? Han Adrianna morth? Hyol?" replied the pikmin.

"Reloran arth. Kakori, glida eyalonna harth. Han hanenna od lurn e morth?"

"Chath, chath! Galen batez lorran' morth? Hyor?"

"Ikla od Torzh e."

"Hyie?"

"Batez heksi Lurn Bikmin."

"Ort Komen! Okra morth, evazhala Menstral arth."

"Menstral? Psaren hokotaiteian leron?"

"Chath."

"Psor marketh! Major psor marketh!"

"Varroth. Mentsral?! Menstral?!" called the leading pikmin as Pierre jumped back into the boat.

The Sapphire pikmin disbanded, as Menstral was found.

"What was that?" asked Mipki.

"That was Adrian, an ancient language that came after the Ancient Speak so as to untie the pikmin communities. The Saffron pikmin teach it as a second language," explained Pierre.

"Well done! Never heard a language like that before," said Pimik.

"It's not that difficult. See, basically-"

"Hello," said a sapphire pikmin, arriving by the leading pikmin's orders.

"Menstral jur!" said the leading pikmin.

"Jur?!"

"Vezo. Mestral leron."

"Hello Mestral!"

"My Hocotatien is not so good. Do excuse my speaking," said Menstral.

"We can understand you well enough," said Pimik.

"Von evayalon morthna arth," said Pierre.

"Good. Thank you," said Menstral and hopped in the boat.

"Gurleta!!" called the leading pikmin, and waved goodbye.

Menstral waved back.

"I hope this vehicle is seaworthy," said Pimik.

"It look like it is," said Menstral, trying to help.

"Well, into the sea we go," said Two. And they drove into the crashing waves of the coastal desert. Onward to the Northern Island/Ikla od Torzh e.

Next Time:

What have the beasts been planning?

What has Little been up to?

Find out…next time…


	20. Peace and Chaos

Last Time:

Pimik and his friends had arrived at the coast to find the judgemental Sapphire pikmin. But after Pierre's persuasive abilities, Menstral joined Pimik to show him the way to Northern Island. Now we're going to find out what Little is up to…

Part 3 – Chapter 2: Peace and Chaos

It was a peaceful day in the Cyan City.

Pi however was growing impatient. He had packed his bags and told Taffy to find some transport. Taffy had obeyed. Now Mimi was trying her best to persuade him not to go.

"He's probably just off the outskirts? Can't you wait a little longer?"

"It's been a week! I can't wait any longer for his shenanigans. I want to find Redlosia," he argued, dragging his bags out the house.

Danny was making his way sleepily to the place Pi was staying, but when he saw Pi dragging bags out the door he quickened his pace.

"What going on?" he asked.

"Pi's leaving with Taffy to find Redlosia before Pimik comes back!" explained Mimi.

"You can tell him where I've gone. He won't care. Now where's Taffy?" said Pi.

"What's going on? You're not this feisty about matters? Why?" asked Mimi.

"Red is my legacy. I'm going to find it. The only other red pikmin I've ever seen was my father. I want to see if the rest of us are still alive," said Pi.

A jeep drove up the road and stopped next to Pi. Inside was Taffy at the driving seat.

"Hop in," he told Pi.

"Doing so," replied Pi.

Kim and Min arrived up the street along the others. 3 popped his head out the door to see what all the fuss was about.

"Pi, please just wait a little lon-that cloud's growing," said Mimi, pointing to the shadow cast over the jeep. Pi and Taffy looked up, and jumped out after seeing an enlarging dot in the sky. They dashed away from the dot, hoping it would not catch them in its fall.

The jeep crumpled underneath the weight of the biped. The metallic structure of the new fiend shined in the new sun's light. Two massive legs that stretched down into clumps of iron held the mechanism. Two arms sprang out of the side, yet leaving no sign of a certain head piece. The arms had claws sprouting from its fingers, and the main body had a dome of glass covering it. The dome was on a hinge, and swung upwards, hissing, and revealed the face of a snickering shearwig.

"Haldo!" said the creature.

"How…what…when…" stuttered Pi.

"We've just had a massive upgrade thanks to your little blue friends. And now we're reaping the world of all pikmin life, including our creators. There's no mercy at our hands," said the shearwig, showing its claws.

"What do you mean?!" called Min.

"Times have changed. Our Constituent Assembly called for a massive upgrade. Now we're pest controlling. We've already destroyed that peaceful Tangerine Town, and a travelling group of Yellow and White pikmin (Pi gasped as Mimi mouthed 'no'). Prepare to be exterminated," said the shearwig, closing the dome.

A tripod clambered from behind the shearwig as more of the bipeds fell. A mound of earth rose from the middle of the ground, and a drill burrowed a large container out the hole on treads. The drill disconnected onto an arm that pulled itself from the block and another arm with a tube lined around it detached from the main body and a jet of fire entered the air from it.

"My friends, the bulborb and the blowhog," explained the shearwig.

"The whats?" asked Pi.

"Get with the times pikmin! Learn our proper names, else damn you!!" shouted the blowhog inside the drill.

"Stop in the name of-"

But another crash cut Mimi off in mid-sentence. Everyone twirled around to see Little standing to attention. But his machine had been massively overloaded with guns that it weighed him down so much he could hardly move.

"Pikmin, we meet again," said Little.

"So do we!!" shouted the machine operator.

"Wait a second…I know your voice! You're dead!" shouted Min.

"I was, but now I'm back to wreck havoc once more!!" shouted machine operator. A large cannon on top of Little fired and exploded Mimi into ashes. Kim screamed, Pi gasped, Danny froze and Taffy shouted, "RUN!!!!"

So they ran under Little's legs as the blowhog dove back underground, the tripod began massacring behind it, the shearwig lifted off into the air on it's jets and Little turned to begin it's assault on the pikmin again.

"You can't hide from me!! DOUBLE THE CREATURE, DOUBLE THE FUN!! DOUBLE THE LIFE!! Prepare for your death from THE REVENGEFUL TUXEDO!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

They rushed down the streets, avoiding death at all costs, and ducked into a grocery store on the corner before little saw them.

"Quick, we need to find weapons!" shouted Danny and jumped behind the counter.

Luckily, due to the owner being paranoid, he found two shotguns. He threw one to 3.

"I don't believe it!...He just shot!...And she went!...Poof!!" spluttered Kim under her crying.

"I know, I know," said Min, hugging her and holding her tightly against him.

Pi was pacing and Taffy was in a panic.

"What are we going to do Pi!" shouted Taffy over the gunfire and screams outside.

"I don't know! I'm not usually in charge, it's Pimik!"

"Well you're in charge now! Start issuing orders! Evacuate the city or something!"

"Do you know how impractical that is! Pimik was different, somehow he could do that, but for the ordinary pikmin it's impossible!"

"So then what do we do!"

"I don't know!"

Pi tapped his forehead, trying to think what do. Danny jumped out the door, 3 behind him.

"Get ready 3, we're in a war zone! Ready your gun!" shouted Danny.

"But I don't want to fight!" said 3.

"What?!"

"I don't want to fight. I don't like it!" said 3, stubbornly.

"There's no choosing! You were trained for this!" shouted Danny.

"Don't care, don't wan-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!!!"

"It's scary!"

"WE'RE AT WAR HERE!! AND YOUR COMPLAINING!! GROW UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!! THIS ISN'T A GAME, IT'S A REAL LIFE WAR!!"

3 backed away from Danny, frightened by Danny's aggressiveness and how his face was glowing red and frozen tears were forming in his eyes.

"Danny, you're scarin-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! TAKE THAT FUCKING BUCKET OFF YOUR HEAD!!"

Danny whacked 3 across the head with the back of his shotgun and knocked it to the ground. The childish face of 3 was whimpering as tears were streaming down his face.

"NOW GET YOUR GUN UP AND START FIRING!!" ordered Danny, but 3 just stood there crying. "I SAID START !!!!"

Danny screamed in pain and dropped his gun. 3 gasped in horror at the shearwigs claws protruding from Danny's body.

"Danny?" he called. Danny whimpered as the shearwig lifted him up. It flicked him off his blood stained claws against the grocery's wall. 3 watched and ran to his aid.

"Danny?" he called.

No answer.

"Danny!?" he cried.

Danny opened one eye.

"Danny!!" he shouted.

"Tim," mouthed Danny.

"Danny?" whispered 3.

But Danny slumped down and closed his eyes.

The shearwig approached from behind, laughing. 3 swirled around, and looked at the shearwig.

"You son OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and leapt onto the shearwig's arm. He cocked the shotgun and blew a hole in the arm's armour, breaking some circuits. The shearwig swiped at him with his other arm. 3 dodged it, jumped onto the dome, smashed it in using the shotgun's handle and fired three rounds into the creature inside. As Little approached to look for Pi again, 3 raced at him to spread his revenge.

"3!!!" called Taffy, but a building collapsing caused dust to hide the scene from view.

"No time! We have to get out of here!" shouted Pi.

"Where to!?" asked Kim, still in tears.

"There's one place I know should be safe!" said Pi, standing on the counter.

"Redlosia!? What if it's not even real!?" shouted Min.

"What other choice do we have in this destroyed City! Now let's move!" said Pi.

He jumped down from the table with Taffy following. They rushed into the burning and demolished streets. Across the way, they scrambled into an alley, before they hid from a stomping tripod. Min and Kim reluctantly joined them minutes after.

As the monsters destroyed and murdered, Pi matured in seconds. Taffy had changed from his happy self to a despair ridden youth. Kim was being changed by the ongoing slaughter. She was growing paranoid, and her nerves were at the point of breaking. Min was having trouble keeping her under control. Occasionally she would scream and cry out.

"Keep her quite!" shouted Pi, "if any monsters hear where we are, they'll kill us on sight."

"They'll find us anyway! We're dead! Death is all around, so it will soon find us!"

"Quiet!" shouted Taffy.

"Honey, look please can't you just shut up," said Min politely.

"Min, there are people dying out there! Dying like Mimi did! So will we!" shouted Kim.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Kim," said Min, picked up a pipe on the floor and hit Kim over the head. She fell unconscious on the floor. Min picked her up and carried her on his shoulder.

"Thank you," said Pi.

They carried on down the alley, finding some burnt bodies, and open holes into buildings on either side. The beasts were slaughtering the people in the city. In a few hours, they had found the main gate, showing the way out. Some were trying to flee, but the beasts were just killing them before they had a chance. Stepping into the street, a crying mother with a dead sprout grabbed Pi's leg.

"You're Pi! The Fire guy! Why didn't you help the army!?" she cried.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I did," Pi replied.

"But you could have at least tried! And you, the fighter. Where were you!!" cried the mother, before Little crashed into the street and she was vaporized by Tuxedo's fire.

"50,000!!! Best score!" shouted Tuxedo, mockingly.

"You still have survived? Well done," said Little noticing the small group of four. 3 wasn't in sight anywhere.

"Why are you destroying?! That's not peaceful at all! You should be helping us! Like before!" cried Pi.

"Times change. You pikmin got cocky," said Little.

"So now you're killing all of us? Why?! There's no point! We were fine before, why must it change!?" asked Taffy.

"You changed!" shouted Little.

"I don't think you can see the repercussions of what you've done. The Blue Pikmin will kill you!" shouted Min.

"Don't try to interfere. Anyway, if they turn against us, we will wipe them out," said Little.

"Or will you? You're both upgraded. You have no advantage in that area. You are like your ancestral equivalents. And the pikmin conquered them. And why?" asked Min.

"Because the Leader organ…ized them," said Little, thinking things through a little more thoroughly.

"And what are the Blue Pikmin?" called Min.

"…Organiz-"

"THAT'S IT, this tea party's over. I'm gonna blow you 'min to SMITHEREENS!!! REVENGE!!!!!!!!" screamed Tuxedo, and began firing at the four pikmin.

"Oh no you don't. No one tricks me!" said Little, and threw himself against a building.

Pi, Taffy and Min rushed for the gate. A few bullets crossed their path, but they escaped unscathed from the burning destruction. They fled into the wasteland of the former Coverly Woods. Little lifted himself to his feet.

"YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!!" shouted Tuxedo.

"I think it's time for you to shut down," said Little.

But nothing happened when Little thought.

"Sorry pal, but we took that out when you were upgraded," replied Tuxedo, making Little fall to his knees.

Tuxedo's one leg stood proudly as three more protruded from the body of the former navaronian. They clasped around Little's insect legs and Tuxedo immediately gained control. Tuxedo stood Little up to attention.

"Tell your brothers I said 'hi'," said Tuxedo, laughing.

"Where are my brothers?" asked Little, angrily.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now let's shut you down," said Tuxedo, and emitted a screech through Little's brain.

Little screamed in agony, and his mind collapsed and died. Tuxedo had complete control of Little's body.

"Let's see if I can find in his memory banks…there we go," said Tuxedo as he changed his voice to sound like Little. The perfect disguise.

But Pi, Taffy, Min and Kim didn't hear anything of what had just happened. They had just escaped from the carnage of the Cyan City. Pi took a last look at the destruction. It took a while to realize, but they were alone now.

It was a chaotic day in the Cyan City.

Next Time:

…I can't say…


	21. God's Return

Last Time:

The Beasts have allied with the blue pikmin and are destroying the Cyan City. Now Pi, Min, Kim and Taffy are running away and off to find Redlosia. But where is Pimik?

Part 3 – Chapter 3: God's Return

"Menstral, are you sure we're going the right way?" called Pierre.

"We should be. I can see the Star North up in sky," said Menstral.

"I'm guessing the star points north, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Menstral.

"Well, this shouldn't take a while should it?" asked Mipki.

"We will probably get there in the next day," said Menstral.

"I hope you're right," said Pimik. He looked up into the night sky where the stars shone. If only they could spell out the future. But nothing gave any message.

"So here we are…sailing the seas…to save the world," said Kip.

Pimik nodded.

A light shone.

Pimik strained his eyes up at the sky, to make out the enlarging light. The others soon saw the growing light.

"What's that?" asked Olimar.

And then the light dissipated, and a pikmin fell into the boat, rocking it. Pierre swerved slightly off course but righted the boat again.

"What the olimar?" said Harry.

"Don't use my name in vain," said Olimar.

"Gray?" called Pimik.

The pikmin lifted his head up and looked at his comrades.

"Well this looks promising," said Gray.

"Who's this guy?" asked Kip.

"Gray, I thought you were a god? Why…are…your…" stuttered Pimik.

"Listen, um, I'm not really a god," said Gray.

Pimik was confused.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mipki.

"I am a time traveller from the future. I have been "interfering" with the past to make sure the future doesn't happen," explained Gray, "now I've been sent back permanently."

"Interfering? What have you been doing?" asked Mipki.

"You gave me the box, you gave me all those hints? What happens in the future?" asked Pimik.

"I don't know. All I know is that something made the pikmin escape in their onions into the orbit around the world. The Master then brought me to his artificial onion where he had his machine, and then he trained me to sue it," explained Gray.

"But you were in my visions!" said Pimik.

"Actually, all we did was teleport you into my stasis chamber and back here. I met with you and told you everything, and sent you back," said Gray.

"But what about when you brought me back to life? Fighting against Atlantis?" asked Pimik

"I don't remember doing that," said Gray.

"Where all my dead friends were greeting me?"

"I never did that."

"Okay, this is seriously confusing," said Harry.

"Well, I'm surprised you're actually real," said Kip.

"Yeah, well now I'm stuck in the past. Helping you guys now I guess," said Gray.

"I am not sure what is happening, but I welcome you," said Menstral.

"Yeah, you're welcome here Gray," said Pimik.

"Well this has turned out an interesting twist," said Two.

"Ah, shut up!" said Beta.

"So why did they send you back?" asked Mipki.

"I don't know…" replied Gray.

The master looked over the dials over his right-hand man's shoulder.

"Did everyone make it okay?" asked the master.

"Everyone is accounted for, in safe spots in time," he replied.

"Good. Now let's start getting the machine ready for its final task," said the master. The pikmin stood up and made his way to the door.

"You do know you can go too," said the master.

"I don't want to leave you alone now do I," said the pikmin, smiling, with a spark in his eyes. The master smiled back.

Next Time:

Where is Pi going to go next?

Find out…next time…


	22. The Return of Petal

Last Time:

Pimik and the group had received Gray as a team-mate in their group to the prophet's Island. Now they are continuing their journey. But what has Pi done after escaping Cyan City?

Let's find out.

Part 3 – Chapter 4:

The screams and fiery blaze were no longer in sight. The Cyan City had fallen, and it was a matter of time before the whole world was taken over. The Blue Pikmin were prevailing as the new Roman Empire. Who could stop them?

Now, the forests blocked the sights, except for the pillar of smoke shafting from the distance. The grass covered the way for Pi, Taffy, Min and Kim. And now, they were lost to the earth, looking for a safe place. And Pi knew where one would be.

"Redlosia? Are you serious? DO you even know for sure its real!" exclaimed Kim.

"It's our best bet," said Pi.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that's how Pimi-"

"Enough about Pimik!" shouted Pi, startling everyone, "Pimik's not here, so I'm in charge!"

Kim fell silent, and followed. They came across a small shack like building. It had worn away writing on it and it was metallically built. They crept round to see if anyone was there. It was empty. Pi found a large door on the side. He pulled it open and everyone looked inside. It was too dark to see anything.

"Is this where a bulborb is supposed to jump out and eat us?" asked Min, as the group crept into the building.

It was rusty and the inside creaked.

"It looks like it's a warehouse," said Pi, "but what wares does it house?"

Something rustled in the back of the building and flapped into the air. Pi and Taffy readied themselves, as a strange creature dove at them and through the doorway they came through.

"How long was that stuck in there?" said Min, wonderingly.

Pi shuffled against the wall and found a cord. He pulled it and it clicked. The lights on the roof flickered on. Slowly, they sectioned the warehouse into light and revealed a mass amount of things.

"What is this place!" said Taffy.

All around were strange and different objects: a suit of green covered in pipes; robotic versions of limbs hanging up; propeller-mounted boards; computers of varying size and shape and weaponry that looked both deadly and unusual.

Pi made his way to a small pistol shaped object with a trigger. He pulled it, and out flew a bolt of electricity, burning a hole into the crate in front of him. Curious, he opened the crate and found swords, with devices embedded into the handles. Picking one up, he began to slash the air around him. Meanwhile, Taffy had found a small vehicle like device that had no wheels, but was mounted on two rocket-like objects. He jumped in to try and start it.

Meanwhile, Min and Kim were looking at a large machine that had helmets attached and chairs. It seemed like it was suited for a pikmin to sit in and either be examined…or something else.

"Is this a laboratory's warehouse or something?" called Min, "these things are very advanced."

"I know," replied Pi, "it's weird."

He moved round and found a shelf full of books. Some old; some new. He picked one out at random and found an extract from the Book of the Colours. He flicked through and found diagrams for amulets (including his own), and also stumbled upon blueprints of odd devices and machines. Some were guns, some were melee weapons and others couldn't be classified. He put it back on the shelf and picked up another. This one contained an odd writing he wasn't familiar with.

Min looked round at the few crates near the front, when he saw a shadow of a pikmin in the doorway. He looked up and saw a pink pikmin standing with her head tilted to the left. She had a little bit of drool dripping down the side of her mouth…but it didn't look right.

"Hi," said Min, timidly.

The Pikmin flexed her fingers. Just behind her sat a stem and leaf…but the stem was pink too. Min froze in an instant. It wasn't drool dripping out her mouth.

"Guys," he called.

The pikmin began to move slowly towards him.

"We have a problem," he said, backing away.

"I'm hungry," said the pink pikmin in a monotone voice.

Pi heard the voice and looked out to the see the pikmin moving at Min. Taffy saw her as well.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" called Pi.

"Oh nothing," said Min sarcastically, "except the fact that a cannibal is moving towards me right now!"

"Really hungry," said the pikmin.

"Fend her off!" said Taffy.

"With what!" called Min.

And then the pikmin lunged. Her mouth opened wide, showing her fangs long and sharp. She jumped at Min, trying to bite something. She missed, and fell to the floor on all fours. Min jumped and began to run. The pikmin chased him like a beast, pouncing on him and grabbing his leg. Min tripped over, but as the pikmin was about to bite, he kicked her in the face.

"Ah! She's got me!" shouted Min.

He kicked her repeatedly, trying to throw her off. He reached for some sort of weapon above him. On top of the crate he grabbed something and whacked the pikmin over the head with it. She rolled off his leg.

Min clambered to his feet, as she recovered to her beast position. He pulled the object up, and found it was gun like thing, with an arrowhead pointing out it.

"I've been starving for so long," said the pikmin, watching Min back up.

"What do I do!" called Min.

"What do you mean?" called Pi.

"I don't want to shoot her!" called back Min.

"Why won't you let me feed?" asked the pikmin.

Once again she leapt up Min, and her mouth clamped onto his left hand. Min shouted in anger, but she ripped it from his arm.

"AAAAH! SHE BIT MY HAND OFF!" called Min and fright.

The Pikmin munched on the hand, and crouched down, watching Min, holding the gun in his right hand and stump in his armpit.

A pause ensued. The pikmin looked Min dead in the eyes, and he too. She licked her lips. He pointed the gun at her. She clasped her hand and unclasped it. He stepped back again.

She pounced. She roared.

He shouted. He closed his eyes. He fired.

She screamed. He looked.

Backing up again, Min looked at the struggling pikmin, holding the rope of the harpoon that had struck through her stomach. She gurgled, and threw up not only chunks of meaty substance, but also bloody liquids. She looked at Min angrily, and tried to pull the harpoon from her body. She roared as it would not come from her wound. Min, frozen in shock, twitched his hand, and touched the retract button.

With a sharp ping and a horrible crack, the harpoon flew out from the pikmin body, bringing a spray of blood onto Min's face and a bloodied harpoon sat back into he gun. The organs of the pikmin lay scattered onto the floor, and the pikmin sank to the floor with eyes as white as pearls, before giving her last breath.

"Remember me…as I once…was," she gasped.

Min was still frozen, watching the corpse. He dropped the harpoon gun and fell to his knees. Kim stood behind, unable to move in horror.

"You did well," said Pi. Min grunted in reply.

Next Time:

What will happen to Pimik now?

Find out…next time…


End file.
